


Ophiuran

by Knightblade



Series: Home Alphabet Challenge [15]
Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation, Criminal Minds, NCIS
Genre: Aliens, Allergic reaction, Ambulances, Anal Sex, Anaphylaxis, Attack Ulflar, Attack Yonth Dragon, Bows and Arrows, Boys In Love, Canon Divergent, Canon-Typical Violence, Coroners, EMTs, Empathy, Flying, Frottage, Gen, Guns, Holidays, Knives, Lazer Guns, M/M, Made up languages, Mate bonds, Medical Conditions, Medical Procedures, Mention child abuse, Oral Sex, Racial slurs, Sexist Language, Slingshot - Freeform, Speciesism, Spiders, Swearing, Swimming, Symbiotic Relationship (Sort of), Timelines...What Timelines?, Words!!, bodies, under cover work, war hammer, weird science
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 14:24:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19443253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knightblade/pseuds/Knightblade
Summary: SpencrRid and AaronNor are finally together, both finding the thing they were missing, the sense of completion found in each other's arms. Their team is supportive, loving, and strong. True family. As Spencr is thrust into an unknown environment, could he find more than just the UnSub?





	Ophiuran

**Author's Note:**

  * For [geminiangel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/geminiangel/gifts).



> More Alphabet challenge my son started as a way to make me post my fics. He is no longer participating beyond the chores. If they like it he does dishes. They still provide random stuff I must include. If not I clean his cat's pans. My daughter is our judge. (They are 23 and 22). The criteria are: Peaches, Freckles, Sea Shells, Citrus Fruit, Skinny Dipping, and Archeology.
> 
> Do not own any part of CM, NCIS, or CSI. just borrowing the deliciousness.  
> Beta'd by Grammarly.

SpencrRid ran around the curve in the trail hopping over the water-filled divot in the path. He heard the excited snurfs in the wooded area to his right and smiled at the badger-cat’s joy. Jules had become adept at squirrel hunting, it had concerned Spencr at first thinking his pet was essentially a feral species, but the park ranger had assured him that one Ulflar would not upset the balance. They lost more squirrels to cars than anything else the man had said. Jules was content with one a day if he could catch it..

The path was rugged up ahead and Spencr swung out to avoid the puddles from last nights thundershowers. A streak of silver shot past him followed by a happy burble from Jules as Arthur joined him in the thick foliage. Rid retook the trail near the base of the highest hill on the trail. Cresting the rise he saw six people three sitting around a fire ring, one by the grill, two playing frisbee. Two tents and a pop-up trailer close behind them.

He focused on the trail hoping to not interrupt or disturb their evening camping. He and Aaron had used this remote site often on runs to train with their familiars. The bright blue disk skittered across the ground landing on the dirt in front of him causing him to skid to a stop startled. The taller of the two men loped up bending to retrieve the plastic toy. Spencr smiled warily as the man stood blocking his route.

“Excuse me.” he kept his voice light.

“Ain’t no excuse for you ET.” the man drawled sucking air between his teeth. The smell of beer was almost a haze around the man.

“I don’t want any trouble.” Spencr held up his hands in the universal sign of non-aggression. This was the first time since coming to Earth that a random someone had shown speciesism to him. There were some while at the Academy that bristled or tried to one-up him after hearing he was leaving training to directly join the BAU, but it had been nothing he couldn’t deal with. Once his credentials were explained the animosity stopped.

“Oh, it’s no trouble. We hit you, you hit the ground, no trouble at all.” Spencr noticed three of the men standing in a semicircle blocking his escape from the rear and side, the fourth stood nearby but was not behaving in a threatening manner. The only way he could go was into the thickly wooded area to his right. He took a second to look knowing there was an extreme drop fifty yards from where he stood. He calculated his chances and determined them to be worse if he tried to escape in that direction.

“I am an agent with the FBI, attacking me is not just a hate crime but a federal one as well.” Spencr hoped that would make at least one of them reconsider. “Seec.”

“I’m a Fed. Ohhh, scary. You don’t look like a Fed ET, you look like a sissy little fag all alone in the woods to me.” one of the men at his back said. A heavy object slammed into his back stealing his breath as it drove him to his knees. He rolled just avoiding a boot to the head bouncing up getting into a fighting stance.

“Lookit, the candyass wants a fight. Carl.” the heavyset man laughed amused.

“Greg, come on. Leave him alone.” the brunette next to the fire yelled huddled close to her blonde friend. The youngest looking man in the group looked at the women and took a couple of steps toward the women, more concerned with them than himself. A movement from his left drew Rid’s attention and he barely missed getting hit in the face with what looked like a broomstick.

“He’s quick.” the redhead spat jumping closer swinging a huge Bowie knife at him. Spencer tried to jump back but the broomstick struck across his belly making him bend over causing the knife to slice across his right antenna. Spencr screamed making the women scream distracting the men enough to give him time to regain his footing and draw his antenna tight to his scalp. Carl, the man behind him grunted with his next swing alerting Rid to the baseball bat coming toward him he ducked thrusting his leg out hyperextending the heavyset man’s knee dropping him.

“Fucking bitch.” the first man was livid at his friend’s injury, he and the redhead both jumped him arms flailing hitting each other as much if not more than their victim. That did not mean he was not getting a beating.

“Jules Arthur. Ptar!” Spencr yelled from his curled up ball. The badger-cat flew out of the long grasses a vicious growl rumbling in his throat sharp teeth bared frighteningly. Both attackers jumped back afraid of the beast. The first man swung his weapon at Jules making himself the animals whole focus. “Arthur, Frea!”

“What the fuck?” Greg shouted as a silver streak shot out, standing in front of Spencr a warning hiss at the other man. The man bent to look and two streams of clear green fluid burst from the dragon’s mouth onto the man’s eyes. He began screaming trying to get the liquid from his face.

Spencr looked up in enough time to see the instigator running at top speed away from a quickly following Ulflar. Rid knew the man would not escape. Arthur’s warning hiss brought his attention back to the front. The blinded man was whimpering on the ground the temporary sting of the Dragon’s poison long past but the blindness still in effect. Greg was slowly trying to get closer. 

“I am not going to hurt you. I didn’t think they would...dammit, I’m so sorry. My sister is calling for help. Your master is hurt, my girl is a nurse, I just need to know she will be safe.” Greg’s voice was quivering.

“Arthur, Lox!” the dragon climbed onto his hip his spines standing straight up letting the other man know he was watching. The blonde checked her blinded friend first. Dropping to her knees next to Spencr when she was sure he was stable.

“Please, lay still, you were hit really hard.” she sniffed.

“Your friend's blindness is temporary, the hospital will wash it away really easily, he is going to be okay.” Spencr assured her.

“I’m not crying for that. I’m crying because my brother did this, my own brother. Ambulances are enroute. There is a lot of blood in your hair, can I touch your antenna? I need to stop the bleeding.” 

“If you wear gloves. You can’t touch the skin we are not kin.” Spencr winced as he raised the damaged stalk.

“Okay, um I don’t have oh, will a bag on my hand work?” she showed a sandwich bag. He nodded. While it made her a bit awkward she got a strip of gauze tightly around his antenna.

“How can we help?” Greg asked motioning to his sister next to him.

“The Ulflar, Jules. Tell him Tecc. He will stay with your friend until the police arrive. Can you call my boss?” the girl whipped a phone out of her pocket. He gave her the number. He listened to her give Aaron the whole story in one sentence no pauses for breath. She blanched and answered a few questions before hanging up.

“He will meet you at GW with the team. He said something about getting jurisdiction.” she relayed understanding he had been telling the truth about being a Fed.

“Okay. Thank you.” he sighed feeling himself drifting.

“No, stay awake for me. I have no clue if the medics will have any experience with Half-Fracs.” the young blonde rubbed his sternum.

“I’m awake.” she did an excellent job of keeping him alert until the rescue personnel arrived. Once the butter-yellow woman knelt next to him she seemed relieved not panicking when exhaustion pulled him under.

~~~~~~~~~~

“Spencr, they are taking you to surgery, they need to suture your antenna and have to put you under for that. After you wake up we can take you home. I am here my Lavender Boy.” Spencr smiled at the kiss placed on his forehead.

~~~~~~~~~~

The smell of hot Ranch french fries tried to cover the smell of antiseptic as he woke up. Tried, but failed. His stomach growled drawing soft chuckles from the people in his room. He cracked his eyes open to see Aaron leaning on the bar on the bed.

“Hi.” he croaked through a dry throat.

“Hi. Here a few sips. The doctor says you can have your burger when you can feed yourself.” Hotch said smiling at the disgruntled pout his announcement produced. 

“Did you get them?”

“Carl Bakster, the guy Arthur took down is fine taken to jail before you went into surgery. Jordan Kingsly the man you kicked is in the ortho ward, it will take a bit of therapy for torn muscles and a torn ligament. Steve Kingsly had a few teeth marks but spent the whole time in the ER bitching about the fact that Jules peed on him, which he did not, man peed himself, so he is fine as well. Greg, Stacy, and Pam all waited to make sure you were out of the OR before they went home. They gave statements that make the use of Arthur and Jules justified. They are in the pen playing until you are released.” Aaron informed him.

“Greg and the women did nothing to harm me. I don’t think any of them expected the severity of the attack.” There was a soft knock followed by a blue man sliding through the door. His faintly blush coloured hair and eyes were striking against his dark skin.

“I am glad you are awake. I was afraid my shift would be over before I could see you. I’m Dr ClifMor. I did the surgery on your stalk.” the man smiled warmly.

“Thank you.” Spencr smiled back.

“I want to check a couple of things then I will be out of your hair. Excuse me AaronNor.” Hotch moved away to make room for the doctor. “I want you to be extremely careful. Easy no jerky or sharp movements. Okay, lift them for me.”

Spencr moaned at the stiffness and pain but could tell the antenna moved as it was supposed to.

“Left, right, back, front.” the doctor instructed beaming at the smooth easy movement. “I am going to touch it, I need you to tell me if you feel it okay?” 

“Your fingers are cold.” Spencr teased getting a laugh. “I can feel everything. Thank you again.”

“You are most welcome. I need you to not move that for a week, so I have ordered a paralytic injection. I just can’t take the chance that clipping it will be enough. I mean it, one wrong twitch and you still may lose it. You are lucky, I was afraid we would have to amputate. The nurse that was there saved your antenna with her quick thinking.” Clif’s face creased in concern, he ducked close resting his forehead on Spencr’s his antenna gently tapping the lavender stalks as he whispered in Fracktilian to the frightened young man.

“I understand, thank you again.” having no access to his antenna scared him in so many ways. Numbing them could interfere with his empathy. For a Fractilian that was torture to not be able to feel those you love, to be blocked from that intimate closeness was scary. 

“Anytime.” the nurse came in a needle in her hand. “Would you like your friends to leave the room?”

“No. They can stay if they want.” Spencr hated how meek his voice sounded. The doctor stood at the head of the bed.

“Okay. Miter Rid, can you slowly raise please?” The bottom of the antenna was swabbed then Clif palpated until he found the area he required.

“Are you ready Sweetheart?” the nurse asked.

“No.” Spencr whimpered.

“I got you, Honey.” Garcia grabbed his hand comfortingly. Dave and Derek rest their hands on his ankles not restraining but there for support. JJ’s small hand grabbed his knee. Emily rest her hand on his chest. Aaron held his other hand.

“You are blessed with such friends young man. A few deep breaths.” the nurse suggested.

“Ready?” Mor asked. Spencr nodded. “Now.” the needle while the smallest made felt like a white-hot spike piercing the base of his antenna. He grit his teeth fighting to hold in the scream he wanted to let out.

“You react Honey, it’s okay to yell and curse I have said it all before.” the nurse said just as pained as his friends. The needle slid gently in going from a burn to pain so much worse than the injury itself. His body arched caring hands flexed holding him still as best they could. 

“All done. The minute you are collected and have that food gone we can get you out of here okay?” the nurse accepted the nod from his mate and left them to take care of the poor boy.

“I knew it would hurt you, but that...” Aaron was extremely pale. Spencr scoot over settling firmly in his lap.

"Why didn't they do that in the OR?" JJ rubbed his shin. 

“They are injecting into a central bundle of nerves. Under anaesthesia they cannot be certain they injected properly. The patient's reaction is the best way to assure proper treatment.” Spencr shivered.

“Do you have to do this every day?” Emily asked.

“No. This will last a week. If the injury is not healed, I will need another injection. Fracktilian antennas heal quickly, we can hope a week is long enough.” a quarter of burger was shoved at him making Hotch chuckle. Spencr nibbled while Garcia opened his bottle of Mountain Dew. Aaron accepted his Hzasicx steak sandwich. Aaron offered the other half container of Spicy sauce which Derek jumped on despite the warnings. Spencr felt like shit, though watching Morgan suffer through Fracktilian pepper sauce amused him to no end.

~~~~~~~~~~

Hotch strode across the bullpen a quick scan showed his mate was not at his desk, Jules was contentedly chewing on Derek’s old work boot he had bravely hunted down at the last team barbeque so he knew Spencr was either in the restroom or archives. 

Rid was working on a case that Cruz had reassigned to him after Agent Ron Sacks of Homicide had gotten nowhere with it in five weeks. Sacks had thrown a tantrum that would make a spoiled five years old proud. Tobias Fornell had come in grabbed the young man and led him away by his ear with threats of calling the man’s mother. It was on video. Hotch had seen it. Twice.

Growing up people catered to the spoiled young Gilgren Prince. When he had reached the age of maturation he was stunned when he was thrust out to make his way. His father the King of Gil, Vilimostrion Sacksinomitesrian was an honoured warrior. Ron had sapped out of the harsh military environment on his homeworld. It was decided that he would be sent abroad to locate his path. Ron and his ego had had other ideas. He had offended the Zilwam, his father moved him then he’d gotten himself and the Illiosian Princess Olyandress kicked out of university, another move this time to Earth. The King had cut off his funds and denied him permission to come home until he learned humility. Aaron was worried the young man would never get home. 

Sacks had hovered over Rid as the young man had read all of the information the day the case was reassigned. Rid asked questions which Sacks had no response for. That had ended in a war of words Sacks had no chance of winning. Cruz had sent for Fornell to collect his subordinate before he hurt himself. Spencr had shut the man up with a statement that only Tobias seemed to get.

“I assume you investigated, but I do not see what you investigated. I can’t take any of your notes seriously. It makes no sense.” Rid had sighed dramatically.

“Why is that? Is our system too difficult for you to comprehend? I know we have translators. I’ll tell them to talk slow.” Sacks had laughed at his own joke. Even though Ron was also from another planet he did not have any visible signs of his heritage, his clothes covered them. People did not know he was Alien unless he told them. 

“You spelt your damn name wrong. Who is Agent Slacks?” Tobias had barked out a laugh that made others join in. The man had cried he laughed so hard. It was amusing to watch him text through tear-filled eyes. The laughter got louder and harder after that. Sacks had stomped off fuming. Whatever they missed with that inside joke, it kept Ron Sacks from bothering Spencr.

The case seemed to span a two year period by dating the bones found. Four victims buried in the Vegas desert. All nude, except for a yellow-orange ribbon around their necks and a bouquet of Dawril Lilies. A rare pleasantly spicy-sweet smelling pitch-black flower from Byrif Gran. Rid had found the shipping manifest for a large delivery of the flower bulbs to a greenhouse ten miles from the first body located, fifteen minutes after receiving the case from Cruz.

The trail of bodies was only growing with a fifth body found less than twenty-four hours after burial, and though they had not been called in beyond a consultation the situation needed to be addressed. Hotch had agreed going so far as to call the Detective in charge and offer the BAUs assistance but had been rejected. The team were all pretty sure the reason for the lackadaisical investigation was because all of the victims were registered prostitutes.

A few days later, three men came into the bullpen one in an unfortunate plaid off the rack suit with a disturbing toupee, AD John Richmond and Section Chief Mateo Cruz.

“Agent AaronNor. I pray you are available to conduct a meeting?” Richmond asked.

“Sir, I am unencumbered at this time. How may I serve?” Aaron tipped his head slightly in greeting to the men. He motioned to his office and used a couple of crude hand signals to get Spencr back now.

~~~~~~~~~~

Spencr was uncomfortable and pissed, but not certain which one was higher on his chart. Sitting in the back seat of a nondescript sedan tooling down the centre lane of the highway at a comfortable seven miles below the minimum posted speed limit during lunch rush traffic was irritating him as much as it grated the drivers that were trapped behind them. His driver in his ugly suit and rabid hair was concentrating so hard he was pouring sweat.

Rid was trying to find ways to warm his frozen limbs because sweaty bad-suit had the windows wide open. Harvey Butts was Vegas Representative Andrew J Kensington’s Itinerary Liaison. In non-pretty words, he kept his calendar. Not a personal assistant, the guy that arranged his schedule. Kensington was an important and busy man, he governed Las Vegas and it’s sister town Luna Vegas on the moon. He was an honest, selfless, hard-working man that had taken a floundering city desperately trying to survive after the Silicon Market Crash, and in ten years had made it twice the decadent place it had been in it’s beginning heyday. He was on a fast track to the White House if the press polls were accurate.

He was on the board of the Intimate Services Committee, making sure the providers were treated with respect and dignity. He was a generous philanthropist that had doggedly fought to have the arts returned to school curriculums. Going from school to school no matter how big or the reason for the invite listening to the choir, band, and holiday programmes as if he was at the Metropolitan. Walking focused on the kindergarten finger paintings, mid-school sculptures, and high school computer graphics more captivated than if he was touring the Louvre.

Harvey pulled under the portico of the Ritz Marriott Rid cringed when he turned off the engine before he put the car in park. The doorman chuckled when he jumped out of the car like it was full of snakes.

“Dr Rid, Mr Kensington is expecting you. Go to the west elevators and someone will escort you up. Have a better day Sir.”

“I hope so.” Rid swiped his inner wrist under the scanner pressing the five credit button to tip the man.

“Dr Rid, so glad you could come on such short notice. My name is Petra if you would follow me please.” Rid stepped halfway into the elevator and jumped back offending an expensively dressed woman. Her perfume hung in the car like a cloud. Petra scowled at the woman. “Are you well Dr Rid?”

“I...that perfume is offensive to me. I am sorry, I cannot tolerate that. I will happily take the stairs.” Rid winced when the older woman gasped.

“Now see here young man…”

“We will take the community elevators. I am truly sorry for your discomfort. I will report this to management immediately. Good day Mrs Colby.” Petra guide him to the other elevators. They were in a fairly full car but it was clean and didn’t stink.

“Petra? I was expecting you at the west side. Why did you bring my guest through the labyrinth?” Andrew jogged up in blue jeans, a Polo, and stocking feet. Spencr was momentarily stunned to see his normally crystal blue eyes were a stunning dove grey with a blue pupil. He was taller than Spencr by at least five inches, and Television did not do him justice. He was gorgeous.

“Mrs Colby, Dr Rid was unable to ride the elevator due to her perfume. He has been quite pale since smelling it and sneezing. I swear Andy, she stepped in and upended the bottle. I wanted to keck.” Petra explained.

“Forgive me Dr Rid. I am Andrew, your host. Petra is right you look ill. Are you well?”

“Please, call me Spencr. I am your guest. My headaches a bit. I think I may have an aversion to that scent in some way. I am still on the Blocker, so I cannot say how I may react when not protected. I apologise Sir. I mean no offence in your home.”

“None taken young man. You have every right to complain. That woman runs around here like this is her private playground. I am so tempted to kick sand in her four thousand credit shoes.”

“If she paid that much for those shoes she got robbed.” Rid joked earning a warm rich laugh from his host. “You are Iosian.”

“I am. You are half-Frac. I am most taken with your colouration. I find you most attractive.” Andrew tapped his first two fingers against Spencr’s inner wrist.

“I too find you most becoming. I proudly announce I am mated.” Rid held his two fingers up wiggling them back and forth subtly respectfully declining his offer. 

“I would meet your mate Dr Rid. I hold firm on my offer.” two more taps, Rid blushed. Andrew was not being forward or harassing, his people saw sex as a pleasure to savour and share. To enjoy another’s body was intimate but not taboo or forbidden. They were a sensual, open, people. To deny him the information could be taken as dishonesty.

“Aaron Hotchner Sir.” Petra handed her boss a tablet. His eyebrows rose a pleased smile lit up his face.

“He too is quite desirable. You are lucky men, my friend. Would you allow me to enjoy your mate Dr Rid?” Andrew was testing him, but he was also dead serious.

“If my mate was willing, I would not stand in his way. It is his body his choice. I am wondering why you would ask me this. Is it not as tempting to have us both at the same time Andrew?” Rid tapped his own throat three times showing he was not offended.

“Indeed it is. I think I would like to spend hours exploring you both however I can. You will discuss this in earnest with your mate?” Andrew tapped his fingers on his own chest denoting his sincerity.

“I will speak in all honesty.” Rid tapped his chest in answer. A refusal would not harm their working relationship in any way. Andrew would go on as if nothing had changed. Aaron was a possessive man, but he was open-minded so he would not be put off by the conversation. Spencr was content with things the way they were but did not cling to the social constructs of monogamy that was so prevalent on Earth. On Fracktus there was no such construct.

“Petra says that you have a situation that must be dealt with. I am unsure how I can assist the FBI, but am more than willing to try. Please sit, join me for tea.” Andrew ushered him to the kitchen an impressive spread of finger foods, fruits, cheese, and Iosian wine was laid out.

“I am most pleased to dine with you. Thank you.” Spencr waited for his host to sit and began explaining about the case he hoped Kensington could give the team permission to investigate.

~~~~~~~~~~

“How did you get the penthouse? I am so jelly.” Garcia toured the enormous room impressed. 

“It's Andrew's home, he lives here. We get the guest suite overf there. Andrew offered it to Hotch and I for the duration of the case. He was quite generous with your rooms as well. He had no idea there was a case. He gave us jurisdiction. He figured we can collect in this room after hours to discuss the case and have dinner. All meals are comped so we might as well use it.” Spencr looked out the window at the city that never sleeps. It was more commercial than New Vegas but the energy was the same.

“That is a good option. Rid and JJ head to the precinct and get us set up. After you have that done, visit the coroner take Arthur with you. Morgan, Emily, Dave and I will go to the gravesites with Jules.” Hotch ordered 

~~~~~~~~~~

“How in the hell are you wearing that suit in this heat? I’m damn near poached.” Dave asked.

“Summer fabric. I admit it is hot, but this is nothing like Fracktus. If it makes you feel better I can take off my blazer.” Hotch smirked at his friend. Jules was laying on the scalding sand spread out so as much sun could hit as much of him as possible.

“Asshole. That crazy man is waving at you.”

“Dr Phillips is not crazy. He is just used to the environment. Conserve your energy, quit bitching.” Hotch clipped the leash on Jules. The Ulflar trundled over to the coroner sniffing at his shoes and huffing disappointedly. Not leather.

“Jules...Reet!”

~~~~~~~~~~

“You must be the FBI. I’m Conrad Ecklie Assistant Director of the crime lab.” the man shoved his hand out, out of duty, not respect.

“Mr Ecklie, I am Special Agent Jennifer Jareau and this is Supervisory Special Agent Dr SpencrRid. We were told to ask for Nick Stokes or Jim Brass.”

“I was not aware that you had an interspecies team.” Ecklie looked Rid up and down his distaste obvious.

“Please, time is of the essence, if you would show us to the room we are to use.” Jj smiled brightly. Spencr had no idea how she kept her face so welcoming while such dislike radiated off her.

“I am the Assistant Director, not a tour guide.” Ecklie sniffed.

“I will gladly be a tour guide. Nick Stokes. This way please.” they followed the man around into a large room set up with everything the had requested. “I am your host. Don’t pay too close attention to Ecklie, he thinks his shit don’t stink. As for the interspecies comment, yes he is a bigot. He has made sure that all Aliens work the night shift. We like it that way. We have a half-Frac in the lab, goes by Greg Sanders, clan Hojm. He’s Blush, but his antenna are rust-brown. He is my mate.” Nick sat on the edge of the table.

“We are your guests. Aaron Hotchner, our Unit Chief is my mate. I am the only born off-worlder on the team. Well besides Jules and Arthur. Agent Morgan is a quarter Balinnic.” Rid opened his satchel coaxing a sleepy dragon onto the table.

“I read you had familiars. He is beautiful.” Nick held out his hand laughing when the lazy lizard used only his back legs to slide across the table. “Our Night director is an Entomologist, he has bugs and such all over his office, I would keep him out of there.”

“Dr Grissom. I saw him lecture at Georgetown. Brilliant man. I wonder if he would be interested in a Tetarahfic Spider or two?” Rid counted how many they had brought and determined he could easily give the man four.

“He would be thrilled. I do not have any of those. I just got a call from Phillips, the cadaver Ulflar found four more bodies. We need to get out there and collect them before dark. I need all hands. There are two new sites.” Gil left expecting Nick to follow.

“I will stay here and get us set up, you will probably need to corral the press.” Rid closed the door to have privacy to work.

~~~~~~~~~~

“Dr Robbins?” Spencr called not seeing the man.

“I’m here. You must be Dr Rid. Can I offer you a Macchiato?” the man asked from in front of a pricey espresso machine.

“Yes, Sir. That would be great, Thank you.” Spencr smiled when the man handed him one already made.

“I have read all of your reports. You mentioned that you were unable to determine the weapon used. Is that because of decomposition or is there no marks?” Rid asked.

“There are marks, I just have never seen anything like them.” Robbins set down his cup and motioned to the occupied table. Spencr put on the gloves he was offered and looked at the wound in the body.

“Have you taken moulds?” Rid gently palpated the area.

“3d images.” Robbins tapped the screen he had and passed it to Spencr.

“And this is consistent on all of the victims?”

“On the ones that were complete yes. Do you know what it is?” the doctor asked hopefully.

“I believe it is a Villet Storm Blade.” Spencr did a search for the weapon. He gave Robbins the tablet back.

“I would imagine there are a lot of like weapons, but If I had to give a definitive answer, I’d be comfortable saying that that was the murder weapon,” Robbins said.

“I can get you one to compare for certain. If it is the weapon, you should be able to find traces of Jowett stone. It is fantastically sharp but notorious for flaking during use.” Spencr watched as the coroner swabbed the wound. The swab was slid into a narrow tube then slid into the slot in the scanner. “Confirmed.”

~~~~~~~~~~

Jules strained against his leash wanting to be with his masters as they breached into the UnSub’s home. Arthur hung firmly onto the Badger-cat’s back ready for the ride. Lovis Konkennrinex was a Detelai. A humanoid-reptilian race that possessed a metre and a half long tail, webbed fingers and toes, nictitating membranes that covered slit-pupiled eyes, and a row of scales that ran from the base of the skull to the tip of the tail. They were incredibly strong and agile. Spencr’s strength was no match, but between him, Morgan, and Hotch they had the manpower to take him.

Jules began snarling harsh sounds that reminded you of an angry large wild cat and a furiously barking dog as the killer ran from the back door. Aaron and Morgan close behind. Spencr flew out of the front door long legs propelling him forward to catch up then bypass his teammates.

“Boys...Ptar!!” JJ yanked the quick release and Jules was gone. He was not as agile or fast as Arthur, but he easily outran his bipedal teammates. Arthur shot off the Ulflar’s back long sharp nails clawing deep into Lovis’s tail. The man tripped at the pain, reaching back to dislodge the sharp dragon from his tail. There was no way to grab Arthur without injuries so the man swished his tail hard turning to fight the agents chasing him.

Aaron swung his War Hammer barely missing the man’s upper arm, Morgan landed an impressive punch while Lovis was distracted, Arthur took that moment to abandon the tail and shot onto Morgan’s back. Jules darted in snapping at the Detelai’s feet keeping him off balance. Rossi and Emily stood to the sides holding their guns ready for a clear shot. Lovis swiped at Morgan catching him enough to drop him back. 

“Quit fighting. On the ground hands locked behind your head.” Rossi yelled. Spencr ran back drawing his bow.

“Thumper!” Spencr called, firing the arrow. Lovis lurched forward giving Aaron the opening needed to land a solid hit to the thigh with his hammer. Derek rushed in driving Lovis to the ground getting the man cuffed. Emily rushed in placing the end of his tail into the padded tail lock to safely secure it.

“Ow.” Derek whine animatedly.

“Are you injured?” Spencr asked concerned.

“How do you guys fight with this sharp thing attached to you?” Arthur climbed up to peer at the man he was clinging to.

“Did he scratch you?” Aaron responded unable to hide his amusement.

“Layers.” Spencr shrugged.

~~~~~~~~~~

Andrew laughed as Spencr drew the impressive pile of chips in front of himself. Aaron, Emily, and Dave had given up two hands ago. The dealer waved over the pit boss who was observing. He scanned the table counter then pressed the brass nub against Andrew’s credit chip, then to Spencr’s transferring the funds. The dealer was thrilled with the generous tips the two men gave him before he left the penthouse. 

“You are a skilled player Dr Rid. Well played.” Andrew went to the bar to grab another drink.

“Not many praise my ability to count cards.” Spencr chuckled.

“I was well aware of your natural ability, I have no problem playing against an honest counter Those that fail to admit their abilities irritate me. It is not cheating if you admit it. There are those that will choose to play against natural card counters as a way to test their skill. Besides counting is not enough to win the game. Your ability to read the players is a bonus.”

“That being said, I am going to hit the casino for a few games of Roulette, try to win back what I lost up here. Care to join me, Emily?” Dave moved toward the door.

“I will watch you lose more money. Thanks for the game. Nice to meet you, Andrew.” Prentiss followed Rossi out.

“Iosian Whiskey Aaron?” Andrew handed Hotch the glass tapping his wrist twice before he turned to give Spencr his glass of Fracktillian Brandy and two taps.

“I am flattered, but I have all I need in my mate.” Aaron shook his fingers back and forth, then tap his chest.

“I too am content with my mate. He is all I desire.” Spencr tapped his chest.

“I understand. This does not mean I will stop trying gentlemen.” Andrew smiled.

“I would be concerned if you did.” Spencr joked.

“Oh, you give me hope in the future. Perhaps one day you will tap back.”

“Perhaps.” Hotch winked at his mate.

~~~~~~~~~~

“Fuck Spence.” Aaron had to fight not to touch the head doing impossibly wondrous things between his legs. He was used to weaving his fingers through the silky curls, feeling the tactile antenna twinging around his fingers while his lover pleasured him. He hated how still the expressive stalk was right now. “Almost. I love your mouth Baby.”

Spencr hummed and bobbed faster. Aaron strained against a strong hand holding his hips from bucking. Long fingers perfectly rolled his balls and that was all it took. Unconsciously, Aaron flexed the calf his lover was thrusting against, Spencr groaned most heat spreading from his climax..

“You need to let me up so I can get a flannel.”

“I’m basking.” Spencer nipped his knee sluggishly moving to his own side of the bed. Aaron went to the bathroom running a cloth on his leg, then grab a glass of water for Spencr. After the glass was emptied and his lover’s body cleaned, they snuggled close to get some much-needed sleep.

Spencr’s breaths evened out his body relaxed against him. Aaron looked at the ceiling enjoying the play of light from the street. He had learned to watch the lights in his apartment while he was in law school. The random patterns and colours would soothe him into a restful sleep. Spencr stretched against him rolling onto his back the sheet slipping down to expose his nudity. Aaron fought not to touch the soft skin. He did nothing about his need to stare.

His lover’s body was breathtaking. Sleek, more defined muscularly than others would suspect. He was firm, his abs no less impressive than Morgans. His noticeable ribs, pronounced hip bones, and visible vertebra were all as you would expect from a naturally thin man.

Fracktiles did not have body hair like humans. Spencr was hairless except his head and beard. His skin was impossibly soft and warm to the touch. Spencr’s normal body temperature was 101.8 making cuddling amazing. From the top of his hip bones, there were soft lavender for lack of a better word freckles in a “V” to the base of his shaft then half-way up his elegant cock. The only difference he could see there was Spencr was uncut.

When his Lavender Boy had moved into his apartment with him the day he had stepped into the Bureau to surprise him, Aaron had been in a constant state of arousal. The first two weeks he was trying to be patient, to allow them the chance to settle, and it was torture. Just like during puberty. He would get hard for the stupidest shit. The worst being a dinner with the team where the warm dark chocolate cake he had eaten had been sinful. He had to prolong conversation until his body had stopped thanking him for cake. 

That night Spencr had given him a nervous blow job that had short-circuited his brain, ending their celibacy and unleashing the passions they had shared over vid. They had spent the weekend exploring each other, tasting, teasing, revealing. Sliding inside his lithe mate had been more intense than anything he had felt before. His cock twitched at the memory.

His cell phone jolted him from his thoughts, Spencr’s arm arched slapping aimlessly on the bedside table until he found the device that had disturbed his slumber. He smacked the phone to his head.

“DoctRid.” one slurred word. “ ‘kay” the object was held up for him to take.

“Hotchner.” JJ was giggling as she told him they had a case. He told her to have the team meet at the airstrip in an hour and chuckled when his mate took the phone and tossed the nuisance onto the floor. “Into the shower grumpy.”

Spencr lurched up using gravity and physics he was able to basically fall his way into the shower. Hotch ordered two large cups of coffee to be ready by the time they got downstairs, set out a suit for Rid and slid past the drippy zombie to take his own quick shower.

“Lexus start heat eighty-five degrees please Diana.” 

==Lexus on temperature set.== the interface replied. He stepped out of the bathroom pristine and ready amused to find Spencer fully dressed but laying back catching a few more moments before having to traverse the stairs. Spencr trudged behind him stopping at the bottom of the staircase which was closer to the door. Aaron waved the tall cup under Spencr’s nose amused by the guppy lips as his mouth instinctively reached for the cup. 

Aaron gathered his briefcase and Rid’s satchel after they were both outside he turned back. “Alarm set.” the door locked, two beeps informed them the system was running.

“Lexus. Hotchner.” Spencr mumbled and the garage door opened the conveyor rolling the car out of the tight space. “Thanks,” Spencr said.

==You are welcome Dr Rid.== Diana replied. Hotch loved how his system answered them, his genius had updated the software to the latest version the second day in the apartment.

“Temperature seventy-two.” Rid stated knowing the heat would be too high for his mate, but loving the warmth he got into. He was awake but still barely able to form words when they boarded the jet. Emily handed him another cup of coffee after he locked his seatbelt.

“Thank you.”

“Sentences, I’m impressed.” Morgan teased. The whole plane laughed when a bird flew over the seats.

~~~~~~~~~~

“How many days does he have immobile? The headaches will not end until he can move both antennae.” the doctor at the 24-hour walk-in clinic asked.

“Tomorrow. He will have to see someone before we can be certain. I have been told to keep him on regimen until we return if a specialist is nowhere near.” Hotch answered.

“We have a specialist in town, well sort of. HestnJert is a visiting professor, he is renowned. He has been availing himself to the hospital for consults. I will call him and tell him of your situation.” she assured. “If he says the stalk should remain immobile I can administer the injection.”

“What did you give him? That seemed to stop the pain fast.” Dave asked leaning against the wall out of the way.

“Fillox Bean Oil,” Spencr responded for her.

“That’s right. Then a long-acting migraine medication.” 

“My mouth tastes like I licked a sick fish’s ass.” Dave blurted out a laugh.

“He is accurate, the taste is hideous. The pain relief is worth it.” MerikSen confirmed. Sen was the officer in charge of the case. Aaron had called the man when Spencr had started vomiting with the headache. Merik had shown up fifteen minutes later and driven them to the clinic. He had comforted Rid, antenna petting Spencr’s the whole time they waited.

“Why didn’t the hospital tell us about this?” Aaron asked shamelessly hugging his love.

“Not many Fracktilians will take it for fear of fatal dosage, it is mostly used in operating theatres by specially trained anesthesiologists. I can’t understand why for this it was not offered, it is perfect for antenna care the stalks are too sensitive to make the patient suffer. Here MiterRid.” she handed him a lozenge. “The medication I gave you should help for the remainder of today, these pills are the same thing. Take one the minute you feel the headache return. I will have Hestn contact you when he can check your antenna.”

“Halls cough drops will erase the taste. I will, thank you, ma’am.” Spencr rubbed the cube on his tongue before he happily tucked it into his cheek. Aaron signed his paperwork, Dave stayed close as they walked out waiting for the valet to get their vehicle.

“Do you want to go back to the hotel?” Aaron asked worriedly.

“No, I am feeling really good right now. If that changes I will tell you.” Spencr promised. Aaron nodded.

“So to the precinct it is,” Merik said.

“Tell me why you are stimming. You are thinking of something. Talk it out, maybe we can help.” Rossi didn’t think getting lost in his head would help his pain any.

” Fillox Bean is a kidney bean shaped legume from home. It is honestly ugly, olive with neon orange and mustard yellow spots. The bean is not edible, but the oil is extracted by expeller pressing. That oil in small doses causes a complete shutdown of nerve responses for a short amount of time. It is rare to find in a small clinic on Earth. Too much given death, not enough spastic twitches, therefore, the use of Fillox Bean is considered too risky by many. You must have a license to use it. The only other side effect is the bad taste.” Spencr lectured.

"Fish ass." Dave repeated making Merik snicker.

“It acts the opposite in humans so it is not given to them for any medical purpose. On Fracktus it is mixed with a hallucinogen to create the street drug called…” hazel eyes turned to Marik then to Aaron.

“Called what Rid?” Rossi asked intrigued.

“Fillox Frale. Translated it means Coffin Powder.”

“Is that the same thing as Graveyard Dust?” Hotch asked.

“Yes. On Fracktus the drug is injected. Here on Earth, it is normally cut with Diatomaceous Earth and placed in gelatin capsules, humans cannot handle the raw form. It is drastically thinned for Humans. One dose used by a Fracktilian can be made into ten doses for Humans and still achieve the intoxicating effect desired. Coffin Powder is quite addictive. It is an intense, prolonged psychedelic high much like LSD or PCP. The Filox adds a euphoric tingling sensation likened to the after-effects of an orgasm. The drug takes hours to dissipate leading to a hard crash where the body collapses from exhaustion. At awakening, the user is agitated, dehydrated, and feels sick. Some have described it as having the worst case of flu for days on end. Medical intervention is the only true way to heal from the effects, many simply combat the debilitating illness by ingesting more of the drug which gives fast relief by making the user too high to notice or care, eventually causing death. The name Graveyard Dirt or Coffin Powder is a direct result of the body's appearance while on the drug. The flesh greys, the eyes dull and cloud, the body becomes emaciated looking corpse-like in a relatively short amount of time.” Rid seemed agitated.

“What else?” Dave urged.

“If straight Fillox Bean oil is injected into the bloodstream, humans are rendered immobile for extended periods without any effects on the respiratory system. The doses must be measured in precise amounts to get safe immobility. If it is off by a fraction it causes death. The drug also causes nerves to rapid-fire increasing the pain response in humans. A small cut would be ten times the pain expected. It is not understood why a Half-Frac does not display the same responses.” Rid wiped his mouth feeling sick at the thought.

“What are you thinking?” Hotch asked following his re-energized agent back to the conference room they were using. 

“Merik can you ask the coroner to test for Graveyard Dust? Can you tell her we need those results immediately?” Sen tapped on his tablet quickly.

“She is going to do the tests now. Results in about an hour.” 

“Is there an area where there is prevalent Dust usage?” Rid asked studying his map.

“The lower ward. Here.” Merik circled the area.

“Dead centre of the abduction sites. We need to find out if any of the victims were seen or known to frequent any businesses in this area. I had wondered at the randomness of the injuries. How so many of the cuts were in such odd locations. We assumed the cuts to the bottom of the feet were meant to hobble them, prevent escape. We thought that was why they had no ligature marks. I think we were wrong.” Spencr accepted a cup of coffee from Bonnie, the person assigned to take care of their needs.

“What are you thinking?” Rossi sat down taking out his pen and snatching a tablet.

“Dust is how he is restraining them. Also, it would make the victims react to pain more violently. The soles of the feet would cause extreme pain as well as along the ribs, and the collarbone, genitals. None of these injuries is remotely lethal, the bleeding would be the only issue, and with a modicum of care which it seems he is providing with the petroleum jelly found in some of the wounds, the victims would take longer to die.” Spencr explained.

“Why is he stabbing them in the heart? They would eventually succumb right?” Merik asked.

“He can’t get them to scream. They would be too weak.” Hotch sighed.

“So?” Bonnie said not understanding the situation. She was a law student, not a cop.

“He is a sadist, their pain and terror is what he is after. The moment he no longer gets the reaction he wants he kills them.” Dave said feeling bad for making the compassionate woman blanch.

“Dave call the team and let them know what we have figured out. Tell them when they get back we will deliver the profile as soon as we have the tox report.” Hotch ordered. “Have them find something for us for breakfast.”

“No fish,” Spencr yelled getting a chuckle from them. “Any idea why HestnJert is here?”

“He has a small dig about twenty minutes away. Do you know him?” Bonnie asked.

“I took a few classes from him in school on Fracktus. He is a brilliant man. Archaeology was his second doctorate after Neurosurgery. I was blessed to join one of his Arctic digs. It was an enlightening experience.” Rid told her.

“He is here working on what the university thinks is an ancient burial site as a guest. They have discovered five bodies so far.” Bonnie said.

“Inuits?” Spencr asked unable to ignore the science.

“There is a large population of Native Americans in the area. Their stories mention many landmarks around us going back centuries. I can’t wait to see what they discover.” she was just as curious.

“Maybe we can meet him at the site so that his work is not disturbed.” Rid suggested.

“Am I going to lose you to history Dr Rid?” Hotch joked knowing he would never shirk his duties so.

“Maybe for an hour, right after the sun begins it’s journey? Before the team gets here?” Spencr ducked down hiding behind his hair.

“That would be fine Spencr.” he was warmed by the bright smile he received.

~~~~~~~~~~

Spencr followed Bonnie along the trail it was nippy in the early morning he pulled on his gloves reminding himself to tell Morgan that he was wrong about not needing them in September. He had a huge breakfast burrito in his future. They broke through the trees to a flurry of activity. Tarps were being lifted, sifters placed in their stands, folding tables being erected. Bonnie followed him to a canvas tent the older gentleman turning as they pulled closer.

“SpencrRid. Welcome! I am your Host.” Jert immediately pet the purple snout that peeked out from under his hair. Jules was with Aaron at the precinct.

“Teacher. I am honoured. I am your humble guest. You know Bonnie?” Arthur scanned the area for danger then crawled onto the table next to the chair to bask in the sun.

“I do, hello again I am your Host. I am told you need my expertise.” the man offered him a seat in the most comfortable chair he had. 

“Yes, Miter Jert. I have an injury to my right antenna Sir.” Dr Jert wasted no time inspecting the appendage, unwinding the gauze from the wobbly stalk.

“I would say you have an injury. This was nearly severed. The work is brilliant. It looks healthy and complete. No discolouration, a narrow scar. I know it’s immobilized right now but any radiating pain?” 

“No Sir, I still can’t feel it. I have a headache from trying to move it with the other.” Spencr said earning a chuckle.

“How many days left?” the man gave a few heavy squeezes getting minute twitches.

“Today.” Rid was tempted to cross his fingers in hopes of it not needing to be extended.

“Do you trust an old man to remove the stitches?” Rid nodded. He sat frozen as each tiny suture was gracefully removed. “Oh, this is magnificent work. Truly. Do you know the surgeon’s name?” Jert asked waving off a new bandage.

“Dr ClifMor,” Spencr answered.

“He is impressively skilled my friend. I feel quite secure in allowing you to use it as you see fit when the medications wear off.”

“Thank you.” Spencr smiled relieved.

“My pleasure young one. I am told you are here about the tragedies in the town. I do hope you are able to stop the fiend responsible.” Jert said scanning the dig in case one of his pupils needed him.

“We will stop him, Sir.” Rid vowed. A young woman ran up pale and gasping for breath.

“Professor Jert. The new grave...you...ugh..it smells awful.” she swallowed hard.

“Please Sir, wait here.” Jert nodded while Spencr ran over to where a couple of people were losing their breakfast. He knelt looking at the partially exposed body in the shallow grave. He used a stick to carefully push the toes to see the bottom of the foot. Though the body was deteriorated he could see the cuts on the soles. “Bonnie...Do you have signal?”

“Yes.”

“I need my team out here ASAP, and a CSU team.” he looked at the shocked face of his teacher.

“I’ll call them.” she moved off to speak away from the distressed students and teacher.

“Miter Rid?” Jert sounded gutted.

“Are you certain of the age of all of your skeletons Sir?” Rid hated to suggest that the numerous flagged areas were all newer graves than thought.

“I am now not so certain. I am positive of the first two, but the funerary goods were absent from the next three. I am confident of site four, but five and six were not as deep, though erosion could explain that.” Jert stated.

“I am going to have to ask you to stop the dig until we have a chance to inspect the site. I would appreciate it if you would lead the CSU’s so no damage is caused to historical relics or bodies. I will personally stand watch as the investigators inspect the already disinterred.”

“I thank you. I would be honoured to run this site. Please young one. She must be acknowledged.” Rid nodded dropping to a knee with his teacher resting his head next to his other bent knee hands clasped behind his back. Jert whispered a solemn prayer for the poor woman’s soul.

~~~~~~~~~~.

“Halt! FBI!” Morgan shouted as their UnSub ran down the alley toward the busy business district. While Derek was athletic there was no way he would catch a full Fracktile male in a sprint.

“Jules...Ptar!” Aaron ordered watching the Ulflar pull ahead of the humans. He had no idea where Rid, Prentiss, and Merik were, but he hoped they had been able to catch up. 

“Arthur...Ptar!” the lizard shot across the sidewalk zipping through the lawns only blurry shine as a way to follow his progress. Jules ploughed into the man’s legs knocking him off of his feet to land three feet from impact. Arthur was there hissing viciously, Jules strong jaw held on the man’s ankle not even jarring with his struggles.

“I will order him to spray. Surrender.” Spencr held the man at arrow point choosing a less-lethal weapon because of how close he stood. He carried four different arrows Broad tips for distance shots, what they called ‘Thumpers’ that had a weighted blunt end to knock down the perp without causing deadly harm, Galdep arrows, and “Stingers”, an arrow with a hollow biodegradable cover that released after fired revealing the fine barbed tip and a guard that stopped the projectile from going any deeper than necessary for the Taser shock to be delivered and immobilize the perpetrator.

“Drezicx novem tillea rennch.” the UnSub growled.

“Drop the blade and submit DavsKru, you cannot escape.” Rid pulled back on the bowstring.

“Fuck you.” the Fracktile spat swiping his long blade at Emily. The Thumper arrow slammed into the back of his hand forcing him to drop the knife. The man stabbed blindly at Rid’s feet with his short knife and got another Thumper to the thigh for the effort. Arthur hissed again his spines up, the Dragon ran under the man’s arm leaving shallow cuts along his inner forearm, he proudly carried the dropped blade out of reach. Rid stepped over him a Galdep arrow inches from his head.

“Go for it.” the genius goaded. Kru tried to grab his long blade but it was obvious his hand would not hold the hilt. Aaron let the man see him ready to strike with his War Hammer. “Jules...Haver! Arthur...Gee!” Kru bellowed as Jules grunted chomping on his ankle.

“Hands behind your back and the Ulflar stops,” Hotch ordered. Kru swiped at Arthur snagging the end of his tail yanking him toward himself. Rid pressed the arrow to his scalp.

“One...two…” Spencr counted voice hard and dark. He would not fire the arrow this close, but the threat had always been enough. Arthur ran off as the killer moved his arms around his back. 

“Jules...Lox!” Aaron said amused by the spit-soaked pant leg and the unmarked flesh underneath. The frightening beast instantly became the bouncy playful creature they all adored. Kru squeezed his eyes as the bowstring crinkled. He was lifted to find the man with the bow cuddling the lizard to his chest.

“Jules, good boy.” Hotch pulled a Mivit from the pouch on his back unable not to laugh at the joy it brought the Ulflar. He tossed it and laughed harder at the praise from the officers when it was caught. Jules was not given the yellow rats unless he was in the field. They were a treat, moist cat food and the squirrels he caught were his main food source. Arthur kept their home and office spider free and ate his favoured spiders in the field, the scorpion venom he still had to eat every two days. Rid chuckled when those watching shivered at the huge spider running up his arm, they were all relieved when Arthur caught it. 

~~~~~~~~~~

“What can I get for you sweetheart?” the waitress asked staring as Arthur played with his antenna.

“I am fine. Thank you.” Rid replied.

“He will nibble off of ours,” JJ told the woman.

“Why do people look at us like that? They should have half servings for the species that do not eat on a three-meal schedule.” Spencr sighed. 

“This place is set up like diners of old. It’s supposed to be nostalgic.” JJ explained.

“It’s just an excuse to charge more for their food,” Dave said.

“We run into a lot of these places on the road. This place is the closest to the hotel.” Emily said sipping from her soda. 

“What is a chicken finger? I must assume they mean something other than a phalange. Chickens do not have hands, and their feet are quite skinny.” Rid was a bit grossed out.

“They are narrow strips of chicken breast breaded and deep-fried. They call them fingers because they are cut into strips about the width of a finger. They are also called chicken tenders.” Garcia told him.

“That is much more appetizing,” Spencr said earning a laugh. A young man carried a large tray over the waitress setting their plates on the table including an empty for Spencr. Everyone scooped a bit of their meal onto his plate telling him what each thing was. The waitress returned with a tall insulated glass.

“This is for you honey. I can’t function when I hear someone didn’t order anything but coffee.” the waitress said.

“Oh. Thank you.” Rid was a bit confused.

“You are so sweet. I will make sure he drinks the whole thing.” Garcia gushed making the woman beam.

“What is that?” Spencr peered into the cup.

“It is a milkshake. Um, banana.” Penelope said sniffing.

“I hate bananas. What am I to do? You said I would drink it all.” He blanched upset, antenna drooping.

“Easy. You are not a poor guest not to eat that. It was not you who ordered it. I promise.” Aaron assured.

“Oh, no you aren’t. Watch this.” Garcia turned a bit put the straw in her mouth and took a big drink. She handed it to Derek. Who did the same thing, then to JJ, Emily, and Dave, then to Aaron.

“That is how we fix that.” Hotch sucked up the rest quickly setting the glass down then drinking a huge mouthful of his coffee.

“You do not like bananas either?” Emily asked him snickering.

“I like the fruit, just realized that I hate it in ice cream. Ugh, that was nasty.” he shivered animatedly.

“The look on his face.” Spencr giggled.

“So you were saying that it doesn’t take dozens of generations to erase the physical signs of interspecies breeding.” Rossi reminded them of what they were discussing before dinner was served.

“Derek for instance. His mother is Human, his father was Half-Balinnic. The only sign that he has alien DNA is the way his eyes change according to his mood.and the faint mottled pattern along his spine. His children could look Balinnic even if he marries a Human.”

“My great-great-grandmother had a Half Fracktilian child she named Bili. She was not married, and the story says that her beau transferred overseas with the military without knowing he had sired a child. I know she had four more children with her human husband. There is a penchant for deep solid coloured eyes in our family. My eyes are considered solid brown, there is no flecking of any kind. Without getting up in my face it isn’t noticed. I can also donate blood and plasma that can be used for Fracktilians, Sean can't. I have a cousin that was born a year before me with coral eyes.” Hotch explained.

“I didn’t know you had Fracktilian in your family tree,” Dave stated.

“My mother never mentioned it. I didn’t find out until I spent my first year in boarding school at twelve. Uncle Peter Montgomery would take me to his house on holidays I didn't go home. That is the only reason I know anyone from my mother’s side. When I asked, she said I was not to repeat what I knew, she was terrified that society would find out. I didn't understand. The rest of her family never had an issue with mixed marriages. There are a few black and white pictures of Bili, my great Aunt Tilda said she was fair-skinned with what she dubbed hazel-Magenta eyes." Hotch replied.

“I do not understand that. Just because she bore a Fracktilian child.” Rid sighed.

“It happens more than it should Kiddo.” Dave said.

“It is despicable.”

~~~~~~~~~~

“Hey, how good are you with the flying stick?” Merik asked his sling and steel shot in his hand. There was a group of kids touring the precinct. The team had been a bonus attraction that the kids were bouncy about. They had asked some great questions. Jules and Arthur were the stars of the day though so Hotch had ordered him to join the tour. Merik led them outside to the exercise area it was empty but the kids liked the official feel of the area.

“I get by.” Rid easily joined in the friendly teasing. Wide-eyed kids watching them closely while playing with the dragon and Ulflar. They screamed and yelled flailing through the obstacle course with the creatures. The rest of the team joined them as the two teachers rounded up their charges. Officers lined the field making sure that the area would not be occupied by anyone not meant to be there. Merik was great with the youngsters.

“I bet you I can hit that sticky note on that far elm with my sling. What do you say?” the kids ooh’d and ahh’d like they were supposed to. 

“I can try.” Spencr winked at the kids earning conspiratory giggles. 

“I think they may like to watch some blade work.” Rossi got the loudest response. A quick nod from Hotch and Rid and his new friend moved to a safe area. Merik roared and attacked. Rid easily fought with the larger man, it was obvious Merik was skilled, but not up to Spencr’s level. Once he was disarmed Rid called in Jules and Arthur to take down and subdue the perp thrilling the kids.

Bonnie waved the sticky note getting them back to the programme. Aaron drew a circle on the note showing the two men what he had done. One of the officers ran the paper to the post near the berm and tacked it to the wood. Merik made a production to entertain the kids then the whistle of the ball got him wows and cools. The thock against the post earned him cheers. He was exceptional with his sling.

Spencr showed the kids each tip he had explaining what each was for, and let a tiny girl choose which one he fired, she chose the broadhead cause to her it looked like a star. Spencr stood seemingly bored letting the excitement build. He looked relaxed and bored. 

“Fire!” Prentiss shouted Rid pulled the bow and arrow having the projectile in the air before they could follow. It was golf quiet as the arrow flew. There was a raucous celebration as it stuck out of the post. Aaron stepped up checking that his Lazer gun was on the lowest setting.

“That is out of range,” Merik said knowingly. Aaron quick drew fired and was holstered before the kids could react. Aaron ran down the field to collect the paper, as he got to the post he swung his War Hammer in a training Kata. Spencr loaded up a Thumper and took aim, it was beyond silent as Hotch watched the young man. The arrow flew directly at Aaron. With a roar he spun, the Hammer smashing the arrow out of the air. Aaron threw the hammer at his genius Spencr ran up catching it doing another kata before he stood still his dragon standing on his shoulder hissing just to be more fantastic. 

Aaron jogged up showing the broken arrow to the kids before returning it to Rid. Dave took the paper then held it up so all the bystanders could see.

“This torn corner is where Officer Merik hit the paper. This “X” is where Agent Rid hit the paper if you will notice it is inside the circle he drew, and this burn mark next to the “X” is where Agent Hotchner’s shot hit.” the older man explained much to the glee of the kids.

Spencr was sitting on the ground transferring the Thumper tip to a new shaft. A few kids were watching him while others were fascinated by the War Hammer, Sling, or Lazer gun. The teachers finally broke the fun up, guiding the electric kids to the bus.

“How the hell did you see that circle?” Merik asked stunned that both men had hit it.

“I saw his arrow,” Aaron admitted.

“Math. Distance, height, paper dimensions.” Spencr shrugged his antenna alert and tall.

“All I saw was a light spot on the dark wood.” Merik laughed as the group finally broke up to go back to the office.

~~~~~~~~~~

Spencr shuffled downstairs eyes open just enough to be able not to crash or fall. How Aaron was up and functional after last night was mind-boggling. They had finally gotten their week off. They had slept for sixteen hours gotten up eaten and crawled back into bed sleeping for another ten. The rest of the week had been filled with the things they had let slide with the busy schedule. He followed the scent of coffee to the kitchen to find Aaron cooking breakfast. While neither of them had issues with the Meal Dispenser, they both enjoyed cooking some things by hand. 

“Just in time, these are done.” Aaron slid a plate with three pancakes at him smothered in Juriav Nectar infused blue butter. The scent of maple syrup wafted at him as his lover dug into his own food.

“So good. Thank you.”

“My pleasure. We have a little over an hour to be at your appointment.” Aaron drank half of his OJ before munching on a strip of bacon.

“We can be lazy, I hate sitting in the waiting room, we can dawdle to shorten the wait.” Spencr grabbed a sealant sheet and affixed it to his plate, shoving the last pancake into the fridge for later.

“Diana, pain reliever Hotch,” Aaron said while rinsing his dishes.

==State malady.==

“Headache, sinus.” the correct pills dropped and Aaron took them. Spencr added the medication to his daily intake report so that he could have a precise listing in case of requiring medical attention.

==Two tablets every six hours. Do you wish to carry the dosage needed for later Hotch?== Diana asked.

“Yes, thank you. I may need the full run if we get a case.” Aaron was prone to head colds in the fall the barometric changes and flying into different states did not help.

==Please take the enclosed Safeloc carrying case with you. Two days of medication provided. If the headache persists beyond this timeframe please consult your doctor.== the computer said. He tucked the small container into his briefcase and lead the way to the driveway. There were four people in line for their cars so they had to wait for a few minutes.

“I said Tesla Dr Mitchell Thomason.” the man in front of them barked darkly. The woman next to him seemed uncomfortable with his outburst.

==There is no Tesla listed in that name Sir.== the male voice replied calmly.

“Listen to you piece of junk deliver my car now before I have you erased.” the man hissed.

“Excuse me, Sir. I am Dr SpencrRid perhaps I may be of assistance.” the woman’s eyes got wide, but the older man snarled.

“What the hell can you do? It’s a system error, I need a tech, not an ET.” Thomason spat. Aaron bristled but a hand on his arm made him bite his tongue.

“This ET helped design the programme you are abusing. I can perhaps find the error and get this settled without wasting your valuable time.” Spencr glared at the man.

“Fine do it.” he walked over to the now humiliated woman and muttered under his breath.

“What is your name?” Rid asked.

==Jackson Sir.== Rid scowled at Thomason angered by the system having the personality upgrade but acting as the simple core system. The AI had to have been ordered to stop the companionable interaction. While it was technically a machine, Rid still took it as cruelty.

“Jackson, Override Dr SpencrRid, List of vehicles in the parking deck please.”

==Voice print accepted Dr Rid. request sent to your cell Sir.== the male voice answered.

“Thank you.” Spencr scanned the list and turned. “There is no Tesla in your name in the garage Sir, are you certain you parked last night?”

“Of course I did. Where the hell else would I leave my car you moron?” the two people waiting behind Aaron both fidgeted.

“Lexus Hotchner. BMW Graland, Hummer York.” Spencr ordered as he read the data again.

“I need my car, they can wait until you fix this,” Thomason yelled.

“You can wait until I run a scan to find your car, there is no time wasted and no other commuters disturbed.” Spencr snapped back making the man flinch.

==Lexus Hotchner. Thank you have a nice day.== Diana said.

“Thank you, Diana.” Aaron pulled his car out of the way for the others.

==BMW Dr Graland, thank you for visiting.== a British voice said kindly.

==Hummer Dex.== a young male voice said excitedly.

“Thanks, Rick.” the two men left and Spencr turned to the angry man.

“There are twenty-six Teslas inside and none of them are registered to you. Do you have another vehicle available?”

“You said you could fix this now get my car.”

“I am trying to fix this but you are not assisting by being so aggressive. If we cannot find your Tesla in the garage I will put out a BOLO.”

“You are a cop?” Thomason sniffed.

“FBI. Dr Thomason, I need an answer I have appointments that I cannot be late for.” Spencr said.

“My appointments are vastly more important than yours. You will find out how this bundle of wires lost my damn car and then you will replace my system with one that works.” Thomason shook his finger in Rid’s face. Aaron tried to catch Arthur but he got out the window before he could. The protective Yonth Dragon stood on his master’s shoulder spines up tail swishing audibly making the man jump back a step.

“I see.” Spencr turned back to the interface. “Jackson?”

==Yes Dr Rid.== the smooth voice responded. 

“Protocol RidAlpha Alpha 996. Upload personal butler software Ten, then Transfer System Jackson to this thumb drive replace with Valet Exo 332 initiate.”

==Transfer complete.== Spencr pocketed the system thumb drive and asked for the blowhard’s car again receiving a negative. The parking tech jogged beside him and they spoke quietly for a moment.

“Camry Dr Thomason,” Rid ordered, the clicks and grinding workings delivered the vehicle requested without a word.

“I asked for my Tesla ET.” Thomason marched into his personal bubble.

“Your Tesla is in public parking you left it here but did not park it. The system had it towed. It is locked down all you have to do is scan your credit implant and it will be released. Good day. Ma’am can Agent Hotchner and I provide you with transportation this morning?”

“Thank you.” she tucked her arm in his offered elbow and let him escort her to their car.

“Address ma’am.” Aaron tapped the GPS to hold the directions to the doctor. The system set the route as soon as she said it and Aaron pulled into traffic.

“Are you okay Ma’am?” Spencr handed her one of his and Aaron’s cards she tucked them into her bag.

“I am fine sir. Thank you for this.” she sighed.

“Anytime Dr Willitt,” Red assured.

“How did you know that?”

“I saw your lecture on Nanobots at Georgetown last semester.” he was glad she relaxed after this revelation.

“I saw your paper on system tech. I am excited to see how your system driven car is received. I wish I could experience it first hand and not through journals. It’s truly a fascinating advancement.” Willett gushed.

“Diana autopilot,” Aaron ordered making Rid chuckle.

“Oh, that is amazing. How long can she control the travel?” the woman asked straining against the seatbelt to watch the car drive itself.

“She drove Aaron home from New York after he got a concussion and was not allowed to fly.” Spencer bragged.

“Well done Diana.” the woman praised in awe.

==Thank you Dr Willitt.== the system answered making her laugh.

“Thank you so much for all this. I appreciate your trouble.” she stepped out of the car giving Spencr her card.

“Our pleasure ma’am.” Aaron pulled into traffic after she was inside her complex door.

“You are an impossible show off Aaron.”

‘I am, I am proud of your work. Besides I did not hear you arguing.”

“It’s not all my work. She will understand the science that went into the system. If a mind like hers joins us the system could be on line months sooner. I can’t wait to see if she is open to joining.” Spencr was excited.

“I am excited for you. What are you going to do with Jackson?”

“Your office, personal laptop, Tablet, phone. He will be perfect.” Rid pat the pocket he carried the drive-in.

“I am so spoiled.”

“I enjoy doing things for you love.” Spencr smiled proudly.

“I enjoy the things you do Sweetheart.”

~~~~~~~~~~

Rid wiggled as the last poke was placed. He had been on Blocker since he arrived on Earth six months ago. The Blocker had allowed his immune system to safely acclimate to the change in planet. As the blocker had dissipated he had developed troubling symptoms of an allergy that his GP felt was serious enough to get him tested. They felt it was vital to have him tested the moment the blocker was clear of his bloodstream that date being yesterday.

“You look like a pincushion,” Aaron said after the doctor left. He was tasked with watching the four rows of puncture test spots for a reaction. “Oh, Peach is an angry little welt.”

‘Itches.” the nurse came in handing him a sheet listing all of the things they were testing and location. Her perfume was strong and made him sneeze.

“I know the doctor said twenty minutes. Fourth one down, right column looks terrible, you have hives forming around it.” Spencr looked at the list.

“Tinchd Fruit. The closest Earth equivalent is Peaches. The fruit here is much larger and sweet to the taste. It is not eaten on surrounding planets due to extreme bitterness and a numbing effect in the mouth. The rich oil extracted from the stone has been used for centuries in body care products. It is costly here on Earth but as it has proven to stop wrinkles from developing and lessen existing wrinkles price is not a deterrent. The added pleasant scent is a bonus. It is not widely used on Fracktus because it is not cost-effective to import.” Spencr explained.

“Why are you biting your tongue? Are you wheezing?” Aaron was on alert not comfortable with his new reactions.

“My throat is getting tight Aaron.” Hotch shot out of his chair running to the nurse’s station. The woman pressed a button lighting a red bulb over Spencr’s door. The doctor ran down the hall reading the scanner before ordering the nurse to bring a compression injector and Epineutralizer. 

“Oxygen scan concentration and maintain levels.” the nurse ordered, a nasal cannula was quickly in place. Dr Abrams watched the scanner hover in the edge of the safe zone until it shot up into the flashing orange. Spencr began gasping for breath.

“This reaction is too extreme for just a puncture test, find out who is wearing Tinchd based products if any of you are get out. I am going to give you Epi Dr Rid.” Spencer gave a thumbs up. Aaron squeezed to the head of the bed carding his fingers through his hair hoping to comfort him.

“The nurse that brought the list in, was wearing a very heavily perfumed scent.” Aaron offered. They all stood vigilant doting on the distressed man on the table.

“Liz, two sprays antihistamine. Twenty minutes I am administering another dose of Epi now.” Spencr flinched shivering half-dressed in the cool office. “Liz get him washed down.” Aaron focused on his mate’s face whispering sweet nothings to keep him calm. Ten minutes after his back was scrubbed clean he relaxed his body past the danger. The medical team left them to give him some time to rest and get dressed. Thirty minutes later the doctor returned with a bag of medications, a purse-sized portable O2 tank and concentrated antihistamine spray.

The nurse explained to Aaron how to load the injector and how to administer the dose. He was given a narrow kit to carry, as well as Spencr and another for the team medkit. The nurse showed him a brochure and he chose a polished Palmitanite bracelet that self-welded to his arm. The nurse rushed out to collect the jewellery and an electrolyte drink for both men.

“Any questions?” Dr Abrams asked pleased by the young man’s recovery.

“No Sir. Thank you.” Spencr was bouncing but seemed in good spirits and healthy.

“The rest of your tests show a slight allergy to river fish, dogs, latex, and a huge reaction to hops.”

“That explains why you vomit when you drink beer,” Aaron affirmed.

“I will not miss beer in any form. I prefer cider anyway.” Spencr stated.

“Now, the allergy pills I am prescribing will protect you from basic everyday environmental contact. A person wearing the scent is not going to send you to your knees, being in the same room is not a serious hazard, everyday hugging and handshakes will be safe. Touching your flesh with a fresh coat of product, being in the room where the perfume is freshly airborne, having the product splashed or smeared on your person, these are situations you need to avoid. You must completely avoid being in environments where the products may be heavily used such as spas, bathhouses, speciality bath stores, etcetera. Kissing when the food has been in your partners’ mouth within ten hours sometimes environments where the allergen is being actively cooked, puts you at risk. Most people do not consider the candy they eat, flavourings in coffee syrups, toothpaste, even scented candles are a hazard, be aware and vigilant. I can provide you with a broad-based injection that is similar to the Blocker until you are regulated on the meds if you like. We have a print out of all items that we are aware of on the market today that you personally must avoid. A copy will be sent to your primary, and the Bureau. ” the doctor explained

“Can I see your wrist please?” the nurse wrapped his wrist in a thin woolly gauze-like material, she measured the bracelet to Spencr’s comfort and held the two ends together with a set of forceps. The ends melted together with no sign of a weld just continuous links that would take immense force to break but would release if the tension became harmful. She waved a scanner over it and the allergy information for the Tinchd Fruit family, Opioids, and beta-lactams flashed on the screen.

“Thank you.” Spencr signed the paperwork and followed the doctor into the hall.

“I expect you will feel this stimulated for a few hours then crash. No driving for twenty-four hours, no other limitations. Be well Dr Rid.” Dr Abrams shook his hand and moved off to the next patient.

“How much do we need to tell the team to keep you safe?” Aaron asked after they were in the car.

“This warnings list says, no touch for four hours if any fresh product is used, no eating of foods at the same table, no eating from surfaces where these fruits have been cooked. No using the products on the jet, in the SUVs, or hotel room that I am staying in. That is going to be rough on the road.” Spencr sighed.

“No, you do not normally shake hands so that will be a simple thing, adding your allergy to our information packet will inform the jurisdictions we enter, telling the team is all we will need they will change without issue, and there are hotel rooms that are sterilized we can insist upon, as well as cooking surfaces that are designated for allergen cooking are required in all restaurants. Adding the pills and cartridges to our dispenser will automatically remove foods we buy that will cause a reaction at home. The pills will protect you from non-direct contact. This is not going to be as big of an issue as you are thinking.” Aaron explained.

“Now if we can get the UnSubs to respect my frickin allergies we have no problems.” Rid teased.

“Just be glad that it isn’t fifty years ago, you would still be in the hospital right now, and the fact that environmental issues are not a concern have made serious allergies so much easier to deal with. The meds are fast and effective and you will be able to work almost immediately. I know that Swann is fatally allergic to Peanuts, and Cochran is allergic to eggs and they travel as much as we do. I know it sucks but it is not something that will get you transferred or grounded. It will be fine. Maybe we can train Jules to warn you.” Aaron suggested.

“Oh, that is an awesome idea. He is the perfect solution.” Spencr was fidgeting from the medications. They parked in the parkade and even though they were late they didn’t rush. Down to Medical to get the allergy bracelet Offical number registered to his records. They entered the bullpen with a medical staff member. Worried teammates rushed to check them out. Spencr ducked behind Aaron’s back avoiding contact which only made them more concerned, but he couldn’t help that, he knew all of his female team members used the same lotion and until he could check the label he needed to avoid their touch.

“Red team to the roundtable room, the rest of you this is Agent Summer Bixby from medical, she has an announcement that I expect all of you to pay very close attention to.” Hotch scanned the room glaring at anyone that may not be listening. Spencr stayed behind Hotch as the Unit Chief stealthily moved him to the far seats away from grabby hands. 

“There is a report on your computer tablets that is about this meeting.” Hotch gave them all time to open their devices and pull up the email.

“This morning we went to Spencr’s allergist, while there he had an anaphylactic reaction and required emergency treatment.” Hotch continued.

“Oh no.” Garcia fret.

“Is this the reason he is ducking contact?” Rossi asked listening planning to read after the highlights were delivered.

“Yes. He is allergic to Tinchd fruit in all of its forms. Peaches, Apricots, Nectarines, Tinchd, Lavox, Bertine, Wetliab all of them. Because of this if any of you are wearing fresh perfume, cologne, or lotions containing these ingredients you must not touch him. The product must be completely dry to make physical contact. If you eat it make no contact again for six hours unless beyond important. He has been placed on medication that will cover him in public, but still the fresh allergen can cause a life-threatening attack.” Hotch instructed. JJ scoot back hoping distance would help him.

“This has injector and spray instructions, do we need to learn how to administer this stuff?” Derek asked.

“Yes, if the reaction is severe, I will not be able to do it for myself. Hotch will do it if he is close but if I am in the field, then I will need your help. I am sorry.” Spencr ducked behind his hair shyly. Jules snurfed under his leg, he reached to pet him.

“Rid, I have lotion I use a lot in my cave, I pet him after I used it, it is on the list.” Garcia warned near tears. She had accepted the critters when they were delivered by pet service so they weren’t locked in their kennels while Rid was at the doctor.

“Oh. Okay, he will need a bath. Was Arthur climbing on you?” she nodded tears falling as Rid and Aaron ordered the dragon from climbing on them. Spencr’s face looked pained as his beloved pets were dejected. Morgan pet Jules to cheer him up. “It’s okay Penelope, you did not know.”

“I got bathing duty there is no way I am wearing fruit oil.” Derek offered.

“He is right,” Rid said reading the list of products containing the allergen.

“I wear Moonlight Serenade is that on the list?” Emily asked sniffing herself. Rid nodded.

“I sat in your chair to take a call for you. Sorry.” she cringed.

“It okay. Medical is coming up to clean my desk, chair, and Aaron’s office. I can send them to your cave after they are done if you want.” Rid said.

“Of course I want Bubby. I will leave my cave for them as long as they know about the care and feeding of my babies,” she said trying to smile even though she was sad.

“I am really sorry guys.”

“Nothing to be sorry about Kiddo. You can’t help it. Anything else that we need to know that is not in this paperwork?” Dave asked.

“He is allergic to beer,” Hotch said getting a laugh from the room.

“I told you I was not a lightweight.” Rid continued to joke.

“You are biting your tongue again. Looks like we need to have this room cleaned as well.” Aaron became hyperfocused on his mate.

“How about you stay in my office until the area is scrubbed?” Dave suggested.

“Okay. Sorry.” Rid almost ran to get into Rossi’s office embarrassed by all of the drama he felt he was causing.

“My poor genius,” Garcia said quietly.

“He is just overwhelmed. I think after the Epi wears off and a short nap he will feel better.” Hotch said.

“I am going to hit the Academy showers and get my car detailed at lunch, any takers?” Emily asked.

“We can drop the boys at a groomers that specialize in this sort of thing, then bring back food for those that don’t go.” Morgan scooped Arthur off of Jules back.

“I’m in. Jaje?” Penelope asked.

“I’m willing, what about our go bags?” all of them cringed.

“Drop them off at medical we can clean them in the purifier. It’s how we clean our scrubs.” Bixby offered.

“You are a lifesaver.” JJ sighed relieved.

“You might want to contact your families and have them dispose of the offending items so you don’t accidentally use them. Have a good day.” Bixby went around with JJ collecting their go bags. 

~~~~~~~~~~

“Oh, the jet smells so clean. It is always spotless but now it smells clean-clean.” Garcia said taking a seat next to Derek.

“Clean-clean. That is a good description.” their pilot Able chuckled making sure the door was completely closed then ducking into the cockpit.

“I am not looking forward to a precinct as large as LA.Ugh.” Emily rolled her eyes.

“I know. It’s gonna be thick. Unless the chief tells the whole building only those read in will know about your allergy. Did you get that shot Bixby recommended?” JJ asked.

“Yes, it will protect me until the pills regulate.” Spencr was touched by their concern and knew when the newness of the issue was passed they would stop worrying. He could not wait for that time.

“Were you able to get the sterile room?” Hotch asked JJ as they got the files ready to do the brief.

“Yes. It is a suite a floor above the rest of us.” the blonde informed them.

“A suite, how posh.” Garcia teased.

“I am paying for half of it had better be nice.” Rid wrinkled his nose.

“Why are you paying?” Emily asked.

“If I pay for half the budget can still afford to provide nice rooms for you guys. I was afraid you would be housed in a racer motel.” they all reacted animatedly at that thought. A racer was a hotel that provided a twin bed and room to walk to it and that was about it. There were community restrooms and showers. “I will be reimbursed at the end of the fiscal year if funds are available. No big deal if not.”

“I am so grateful.” Rossi tossed Rid a chocolate caramel. 

“Me too.” Garcia gave him a green apple lollipop.

Aaron leaned close to whisper in his ear. “Me too. King-sized bed and naughty care packages.” Spencr blushed telling the team that the secret was personal.

~~~~~~~~~~

Detective Paula Young was an angry woman with stars in her eyes. She saw this case as her ticket to fame. All she seemed to see was a serial killer, not the loss of life or the brutality involved. She was livid that the BAU had been called in to help. Even though they assured her that all of the kudos would go to the precinct and herself the animosity did not stop. She seemed to hate Emily and Rid the most. As Spencr was dealing with vast amounts of paperwork he was spending the most time in the station. 

She took to passive-aggressive measures to show her displeasure. Little things that while not drastic, still affected how they were working. When he was alone she would turn off the air-con in the conference room. He never complained, he did not mind the heat. The drink dispenser suddenly ‘broke down’ causing them to have to use the one in the break room. Diverting their meal deliveries or outright cancelling them. She had somehow sprinkled the whole carpet in the room with black pepper causing Jules irritation in his sinuses that required medical treatment. 

Even though she was pissed that they were there, she still saw some of them as a means to an end. She had started off hovering around Rossi but the older man had purposely offended her and was left alone. Hotch was apparently her default because any tasks she was assigned she would sit on until Aaron was there to take it. She snapped at the others, ignored them. The chief had warned her about her attitude twice and told her one more and she was off the case.

Spencr added the latest body location to the geo profile and returned to the files hoping to see something even though he had them memorised the first day. He needed to find someone he could bounce things off of. The chief strode across the bullpen and Rid grabbed the files and jogged to catch up with him.

“KilnHnt, do you have a few moments to speak to me?”

“Of course Dr Rid, please come into my office.” Spencr followed the Half-Frac sitting in the chair offered. “How can I help you?”

“I am having a difficult time with these files and I am not certain why sir. I was hoping to toss around ideas until I figured it out. I would normally speak to the team or detective in charge but the team is out investigating, and Young said 'you're the genius, you figure it out'.” 

“I am sorry about Young, I have not seen her behave like this. I think we may need coffee for this.” the man stood going to the beverage dispenser. The man handed Rid a cup and sat down next to him.

“Her issues while troubling are not your fault. You have been most helpful." Spencr gave him his tablet full of notes.

“So how can I help?”

They spent over two hours reviewing the files, comparing and matching things as they went. It was obvious that each victim belonged to one killer, the MO was blatant. All of the victims were aliens. Three Fractilian, one Walgot, two Homeravians, and a Greni. Each had suffered brutal assaults that culminated in ligature strangulation. Each victim had a visible mark of species that had been violently removed and they assumed kept by the killer as trophies. The Fracs had had their antenna torn off, the Walgot had his forked tongue cut out, the Homeravians had the small water bubbler that covered their delicate neck gills ripped off. The Greni had the feathered crest on their head scalped. 

Rid sat back lost in the information as Hnt reread one of the files. Spencr didn’t hear the knock on the door or his boss enter the room as the jagged pieces connected. He set the Frac, Greni, and the Walgot files in one pile and reread the Homeravian files. He slapped them on his thigh fury in every inch of his frame.

“Dr Rid?” Hnt sat up in concern.

“I have no idea why I did not see this before. I am sorry.” Rid scrubbed his hands over his face laying his antenna back tight against his head. 

“What did you find?” Hotch knew that sometimes a clue would just jump out at them no matter how often they read the information.

“The files in that pile have a surfeit of information. History, detailed information on the locations they were last seen, family interviews. Then I rechecked the Homeravian files. There is a coroner’s report, and all of the information gathered at the disposal site, CCTV, but there are no family interviews.” Aaron took the files searching for the pages certain he had to be wrong.

“I am sorry, but why is that such an issue?” Hnt was not stupid, but he was obviously lost right now.

“Kenerly Battom is a broker born in LA, Terrian Finnell is a high school science teacher born on Homeravi. They are not blood relations but given their addresses, I would posit they are members of the same Pod. I have no Queen interviews, no Pod contact information, nothing that would say that there were family contacts. We cannot make accurate victimology let alone a profile without this information.”

“Is it that the Queen was unable to be reached?” Hnt asked.

“I would say no. I can assume that their Queen spends the majority of her time in the waters in close proximity to the residences. I would bet she lives in a submersible a safe distance from the shore. I can understand not directly approaching the Queen because she is a full-time water dweller, but she has Earth-dwelling contacts that are on the beach to call her. I am certain she would respond. She would come to the surface for this kind of situation. Ignoring her would be seen as a personal affront.” Rid ranted unable to justify the lack of information.

“There is an estimated date of disappearance.” Hotch pointed out eyebrows angry crests over smouldering chocolate eyes.

“If she has interviewed these men’s Pod we would have an exact date. Our estimate of time they are kept by the UnSub could greatly be narrowed. Pods are not just shoals of fish they are intricately connected. There is a bond that literally tethers them together. It is for safety and emotional support. They do not form Pods just because they like to swim they have to be linked for survival. Without the bond, they die. The Pod Queen would know exactly when her Podmates were taken because of the fear, then the pain.”

“Are you saying Young did not do these interviews?” Hnt was grinding his teeth.

“I am not able to say. I need this information immediately if the Queen was not informed she is exhausting herself trying to find her Podmates. I must inform her before the whole Pod suffers more than they already have.” Rid stood glaring at Young sitting laughing with the officers around her.

“I will go with you Dr Rid.” Hnt stood his antenna leaning back dramatically in disgust. Spencr wiggled his antenna at the man and gasped when the man’s hand drew his stalks up to stand straight. He was giving Rid the lead. Spencr held his antenna high and board straight in fury.

“Detective Young.” she spun her chair the smug smirk falling comically from her face to see the man she hated flanked by her boss and the Fed she had been flirting with. 

“Can I help you Rid?” she leaned back in her seat trying to convey a bored countenance.

“I want the Pod interviews for Battom and Finnell.” Rid held his hand out waiting. 

“I gave you everything I had.” she huffed.

“So you are saying you did not seek the Pod Queen after the murder of two of her young? Finnell was the second victim, Battom the fifth and you left their Pod to suffer for weeks?” Rid knew he was shouting but could not stop himself.

“I interviewed Battom’s girlfriend. That is in the files.” Young tapped her pen on her blotter. 

“His human girlfriend. She is not the only family he had. You had an obligation to inform his Queen.” Rid countered.

“I was not informed of any relations in the area. I provided enough information to estimate the date he went missing. You might want to stop bragging about your genius and slow down to read all of the words.” Spencr saw a handwritten page on her desk when she noticed he saw it she flipped it hiding the words from view. A couple of the officers that had made comments about his reading speed chuckled with her.

“Out of all of the victims, Fracktilian BrnbyWek is by far the one that struck me the hardest. His soft seafoam green skin, bright beige hair and eyes will haunt me the rest of my days. The young slender handsome man was at the beginning of his life. He had so much promise at nineteen. Less than a month in California beginning university, away from family for the first time ready to become the man he was destined to be. Just beginning the next step of his life when so cruelly cut down by the animal we called the Alien Annihilator. His mother’s wails over the phone wires will echo in my mind. Never have I heard such sorrow and pain…”

“Shut up,” she growled.

“What the hell is he saying?” Officer Bill Maddox asked pale.

“I would guess it is a page in the book she is hoping to write about the serial killer she single-handedly caught,” Hotch announced. “As you can see his reading is not our issue.”

“I want the rest of the files now, we have to redo our profile because you were withholding information or had not gathered it. We have spent three days searching for a murderer that we are woefully under-informed about and that is on your shoulders. Whether we get any new leads this delay will cost lives. I wonder if you will include this in your bestseller?” Spencr lectured.

“Everyone we need to work together to find this man. Hand over the rest of the files and haul your ass into my office I am contacting IA now. Forgive me, agents, I had no idea one of my people could act in such a despicable manner. I take full responsibility and pray that no time has been lost.” Hnt waited until the scant amount of paper was handed over then marched off expecting her to follow.

“Rid?” Rossi asked as the young man scanned the pages.

“I need to go to the beach immediately. We need a driver to cut time. These are leads she was following, I see no reason to have kept them from us. She did not speak to the Queen.” Aaron noticed a woman waving and motioned her closer.

“I live a few blocks from where the Pod congregates I can get you there.” Aaron nodded rushing to place the papers on the table before the team followed the woman to the extended SUV they were issued by the Bureau.

~~~~~~~~~~

Spencr knelt at the shoreline his team searching for the grey-haired woman the contact on the pier had described. He had said that the Queen was offended that Young had ignored her multiple attempts to call, and was reluctant to trust. Spencr had offered a humble apology and himself to judge as she saw fit. He was in his boxers and goggles prepared if she welcomed him into the surf with her. While Derek, Emily, and Hotch were stronger swimmers they were not the ones that had made contact. The Queen demanded him and him alone. Spencr agreed.

With a friendly meeting with a Queen, the Earthdweller was offered a gift that assisted them with breathing underwater. Though he would never admit it he was terrified of the small parasite that would crawl into his lung and assist him with underwater breathing. That is if Pod Queen Sealian offered him one, if not he hoped he could hold his breath as long as it took to get to her submerged home. They would not let him drown, but they could not help he was an air breather.

A surprisingly warm finger rest softly on his nape, he opened his hand offering her the shells that were found on her Podmates. She cut off an anguished sob and gently took the gift. She tugged him to follow her. Rid stood walking until his lower half was covered and shucked his boxers another sign that he came in peace and respect. A tall highly muscled man wrapped his arm around Spencr’s waist and dove into the water taking the young Fracktilian with him, the woman waved at the team gently acknowledging them and showing she meant no harm.

“Holding your breath won’t do the kid any good.” Rossi elbowed Aaron in the solar plexus making him gasp in a breath. He was tempted to laugh when three more people sucked in air.

~~~~~~~~~~

It took every ounce of strength he had to stay limp in the man’s arms. His chest was getting tight, almost past his endurance when Sealine swam close showing him a small pouch and looking at him her face open and kind. Spencr dug his nails into his palms and forced himself to let the air out of his lungs. The man holding him rubbed his chest gently and he trusted that he understood what he wanted. He took that watery breath. 

Instantly he began to panic when his body demanded oxygen. The man holding him tightened his grasp holding him firmly though this other hand rubbed gently along his jaw and throat. Sealine held a blurry blob in front of his face and he opened his mouth now more afraid of drowning than eating a bug.

The sharp feet picked their way across his tongue. Rid began thrashing taking in another breath of water as the parasite gently but quickly moved down his pharynx. He had been taught that only one was used but there was no doubt there were two. He could feel them moving in organs that were not supposed to feel anything reminiscent of feet. Sealine held his head by the nape and forehead seconds before one of the most agonizing sharp pains filled his chest.

~~~~~~~~~~

Aaron was pacing along the sand inches from the waterline eyes unblinking as he searched the surrounding waters. His betrothed had been under those waves for over three hours. The grey haired woman appeared leading Spencr and the large man behind her. Aaron dug in his heels to stop himself from diving in and retrieving his mate etiquette be damned. Once the water got low enough Spencr bypass the two Pod members and though obviously struggling he held his head high hands covering his groin as he walked onto dry land.

Aaron wrapped a blanket around Spencr escorting him to the SUV where they had more warm dry coverings. Spencer turned clutching his mate’s wrists hard as he violently retched. Heavy heaving coughs subsided and Rid pulled air into his lungs.

“Slow down young one. Slow, deep. Your mind is telling you what it thinks is happening. You are breathing. You will get used to it.” a man calmly directed helping him regulate.

“Get used to it?” Emily asked taking the wet blanket and giving him a heating wrap.

“The Neen are symbiotes, they are not SCUBA gear. He gets to keep them forever.” the man chuckled at the confused look the young man wore. “Seriously, you are the proud host to two Neen. A pharmacist will provide you with a feeding inhaler get that right away, the first time is a bitch for them too. You are not even going to know they are there. I have had mine for ten years. My wife insisted.” he pointed to Sealine.

“I thank you. I hope the Queen finds peace this night.” Rid said leaning heavily against Aaron.

“Your visit and offering will bring her great comfort, peace will come with time. Thank you noble Earthdweller.” the man held his hand out Rid opened his hand shocked when a white shell bead with rich purple swirls was placed in his palm. Aaron set the bead on Rid’s Honour Tail receiving a grande sweeping bow from Sealine. The man jogged down the beach joining his wife in the waters she cared for.

“Are you okay?” Aaron rest his head against Spencr’s.

“I am beyond tired, freezing, but I am fine. Aaron it was magnificent. I saw so much.” Garcia helped him put on his pants Aaron pulled a warm jumper over his head more concerned about the cold than fashion.

“I can’t wait to hear.” Aaron smiled at the wonder in his mate’s eyes.

“I want coffee and my new friends need food. I have all of the information written in the tablet. The Unsub is…”

“Take your time, your teeth are chattering, you are still pruney, and you look like a drowned rat. Catch up love, we can talk back at the station.” Spencr nodded sliding into the seat next to JJ, Aaron taking the seat next to him and pulling him close.

~~~~~~~~~~

“So the UnSub is keeping his victims for three days,” Derek said writing this new information on the board.

“Yes. The autopsy shows bruises that were fresh, according to Sealine there was no pain projected until the third day a few hours before she lost them.” Spencer handed Hotch the instruction sheet from his new inhaler. He had chosen the cherry flavoured even though the thought of fruit-scented lungs was disgusting. He had hoped for maybe coffee or chocolate but had found only fruit. Banana, Blueberry, Peach, Mango, Pear, or Strawberry were not options for him. He had asked Garcia to find a distributor so maybe he could find one that was not so cringe-worthy. He took a deep puff as instructed and stuck out his tongue involuntarily.

“You look repulsed.” Emily giggled.

“I am not sure I like the taste. It is strong.” Spencr yawned cuddling in the heated throw.

“So we need to cut the time held that should shorten the list.” JJ pointed out.

“Yes. Same parameters. Males between the ages of nineteen and thirty. Alien, tall, slender.” Rossi reiterated.

“Okay, we have thirty people called in missing in the time frame. Give me more.” Garcia was clicking keys, Jules bumbled under the table laying on cold toes, chomping happily on his master’s ankle for the use of his body heat.

“Remove any that do not have a visible or well-publicized appendage or apparatus.” Rid suggested.

“Also no aggro species. He is a coward, he would not want any fighting.” Derek offered.

“Okay, right now we have nine.” Garcia hummed at Albert placing rapid kisses on his head. She fished through her bag producing the small jar she kept his seeds in. Rid made grabby hands and she handed the jar over. Spencr trilled and the Devil Worm made the slow trek across the table.

“Hello Fuzzybutt.” the worm chittered softly back. Rid held out his fingertip two tiny silver seeds stuck on it. Albert clutched his finger dining. He refused to give the creature any more seeds and make him sick so Albert made his way back to his ‘mama’. Penelope thought it was adorable when Spencr interacted with her pet.

“I’m down to eight my peeps.”

“Can I see?” Hotch asked. While he was reading the list Rid read over his shoulder. Arthur shot to the end of the table eyes locked on a juicy spider on the wall. Dave held up his tablet and the species came up, Penelope double-checked and approved the dragon’s dinner. Hnt walked in to check on their progress and jumped when the lizard hissed at him. Dave pointed at the crawly and the police chief looked sick. Arthur used the tall man as a platform to get closer. His tongue shot out and he was soon joyously munching as Hnt desperately begged the critter not to let it touch him.

Aaron and Rid compared the victimology of the eight missing persons they had narrowed down. Five seemed more likely to be involved than the rest. They were debating trying to determine what may be the deciding factor when the team joined their conversation.

“Lastly, Migar Glenn. He was last seen in our profile zone. Although he is the first one without a visible appendage.” Hotch announced.

“I am not familiar with the Varnim they usually stay in the arid desert areas, what would the UnSub use as his trophy?” Hnt asked reading the report.

“Varnim have Hemipenes and a vestigial tail,” Rid revealed.

“A what? I understand the tail.” Emily asked.

“Hemipenes. Paired reproductive organs found in snakes and Lizards. Varnim are a reptilian race.” Rid explained.

“I refuse to think about that, you talk about that when I am gone.” Garcia shook her finger at him.

“Yes, ma’am,” Derek said contritely earning her favour. Hotch sent her to the outer office so they could discuss the darker aspects of the case.

~~~~~~~~~~

Aaron closed the door wincing when the lock clicked sharply. The team had voted to allow Spencr sleep until he woke up after the stress of last night. The young man had fallen asleep on the short trip to the hotel and no manner of shaking could rouse him. Derek had carried him while Aaron carried his new blankets. He had stood petulantly for a shower to get all of the salt from his skin and hair, then fallen back asleep still in the same spot six hours later. Arthur and Jules were standing guard over Rid while the team separate to interview the eight missing person’s families. 

At eleven thirty Spencr walked into the precinct dressed warmer than the temperature demanded, but he was still chilly. He was adding the eight potential victims to his secondary map. The team called him giving him locations and habitual haunts so by the time they began coming back he had their list down to two. The team paced the station anxious to catch the killer but having nothing else to do to find him but the computer search.

Garcia came through just before dusk. The team was surrounding the dilapidated automotive shop where the killer had been seen pulling into on CCTV his victim unconscious in the back seat. The bust was anticlimactic but satisfying and his final victim was safe and relatively unharmed. They were all doing their reports while waiting for Hotch and Rossi to finish Adam Conner’s interrogation so they could get some well-deserved sleep before flying out the next evening. 

~~~~~~~~~~

Spencr and Aaron walked the beach waiting for Sealine to tell her personally that the killer had been caught and confessed. She strode from the surf graceful and regal. Without the bubblers, she could not speak to them but heavy tears fell when she received the news. She gave Rid a tablet covered in a language Hotch did not know. Spencr replied verbally much to her pleasure. Sealine held out her hand a small pouch offered to Aaron.

“I don’t understand.” he looked to Spencr to explain.

“She has invited us to her home to join in the ritual circle for their fallen Podmates. She is offering you the ability to breathe in her realm.” Spencr explained proudly.

“Neen? For me?” he was flabbergasted, it was an extreme honour to be offered. “I am most humbled Mistress.” Spencr had described what had happened so Aaron had an idea what to expect. He was not ashamed to say he was apprehensive. Nude they followed her into the water the same strong man taking Aaron while Sealine held Spencr’s hand.

~~~~~~~~~~

Spencr supported Aaron as he stumbled onto the dry sand Dave ran up throwing a blanket over him while he retched up a small amount of water in his lungs. Morgan was helping Spencr so Aaron took his time getting himself together.

“This is not what I thought you meant by visiting a Queen. How was it?” Dave asked curiously.

“It was amazing. It was so beautiful, the fish were fearless, the saltwater didn’t bother my eyes at all so I could see, I could see so much.” Aaron sounded awestruck.

“The gel Sealine gave me completely negates the use of goggles. It is so magnificent. I have no words. Derek, it is so beautiful.” Rid huddled close to his friend for warmth.

“Let’s get our mermen to the hotel before they freeze to death.” Rossi let Aaron lean on him as they walked to the SUV.

“I can breathe underwater Dave,” Aaron said out of the blue voice still awed.

“I know. I envy you.” Rossi was caught between teasing and hugging his friend having never seen the childlike wonder in the stoic man. It was actually too touching to slam.

“It was terrifying. Then I could breathe and it was so much. I can’t even. Thank you.” Aaron snuggled against Spencr silent tears falling down his cheeks.

~~~~~~~~~~

Spencr sway just enough for a distracted Penelope to get past him and the door frame. He had stayed at the office while the rest of the team had gone to a law enforcement convention a few hours away. Rid had been assigned a top-secret case and he could not take the time away.

Garcia was also here at least for today updating her system thanks to an unknown benefactor. She had made a good argument as to why she needed the language translation software, but her request had been denied. The higher-ups felt that the time she said was lost sending the information they needed translated was negligible. They had implied Rid's language abilities should compensate. He spoke quite a few languages, but not all of them, and regardless of his gifts, it took time. Spencr made a call and had the software in hand within the hour. No one had to know he obtained it for her, they just had to know the Bureau wasn’t paying. As happy as she was he was not worried about the money.

He ducked into the round table room the electronic case on the file initiating the lockdown protocols of the room. No one without clearance would be allowed into the room. He entered his code and the case popped open.

Spencr was flustered the file contained just enough to show there was an issue but not enough to say what the issue was. He had never been to NCIS. He brought up the personnel files for the case he was looking at and only grew more perplexed.

“Mr Morrow? This is Dr SpencrRid Sir.”

“Dr Rid, I am so glad you called me. I was afraid my number would somehow disappear from the file.” the gregarious man said.

“Are you thinking there is a mole? Sir, everything I have read here is not conducive to that theory.” Rid responded.

“Not a mole young man, though I am concerned by the things I am seeing. I admit I have no idea why this is disturbing me, but I feel it too heavy to just let it go.” Tom sighed draining his cup.

“Sir, I can assure you there is something here that must be solved, alas I am not certain what that is. I need to be there able to observe.” Spencr was sceptical that he would be allowed to do as he requested.

“I have a consultant contract right here. All you need to do is come to my office. Dr, I am not sure what is afoot, but I feel someone I think highly of is at risk, and that pisses me off. I think the reputation of the whole of NCIS is in peril.” Tom listened to the young man breathing. He did not give away much.

“I will be there in an hour Sir, is my boss aware of this assignment?” Rid packed up things making certain that nothing secret could be found.

“I have been in contact with AD Richmond, he is the only one that is aware. I want to keep it that way. For now. Your team will be informed that you are taking a temporary assignment as a liaison with NCIS.” Morrow said his authority suddenly in the conversation.

“I understand. One hour.” Spencr hung up and relocked the file. Without a word he went to tell Richmond what he figured out and that he was going to be working at NCIS for a while.

~~~~~~~~~~

“This is the MCRT. It looks like Gibbs is out for another cup of coffee. I am going to leave you in Tony’s capable hands, he is Second in. Need anything do not hesitate to call, I will do what I can.” the bright HR agent nearly bounced away.

“I do not know who you are, but that was amazing. I have never seen her so nice. I m Very Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo.” the man named Tony stood offering his hand. 

“Dr SpencrRid. I am joining your team for a while. The Bureau has worked many cases with you, and want to extend a broader skill set for you to avail yourselves to.” The moment they touched the gentle tether of Fracktilian Empathy coiled down his arm. Tony gasped holding his hand tighter.

“Agent DiNozzo, it is a pleasure to meet you, Sir.” Rid was troubled by the fear emanating off of Tony. He sent calm and support hoping to soothe the man.

“Just Tony, sir makes me feel stuffy and unapproachable.” Rid smiled moving so he could be introduced to the rest of the team, making sure to stay close enough to keep the empathic connection with Tony.

“I was not informed of your placement on this team.” the dark-haired beauty at the desk to his right asked eyes sizing him up. His weapons were in the duffle bag he set next to DiNozzo’s desk. Her eyes went to it like she could see through the heavy weave. She thrust out her hand.

“Forgive me. You wear a heavy scent that I am allergic to. I mean no disrespect, I cannot shake your hand.”

“Gibbs will not tolerate this intrusion. We are not in need of a researcher, that is what McGee does.” Ziva sniffed haughtily.

“While Statistics are one of my areas of expertise, I am not here as a researcher.”

“One of your areas? What do you do for the FBI?” Tony asked amused by Rid’s dismissal of Ziva.

“I am a profiler with the Behavioural Analysis Unit, on my file it reads Statistics, Graphology, Cryptology, Species Identification, Languages, and Off World Customs. I have doctorates in Chemistry, Engineering, Computer Programming, Mathematics. I Have BAs in Sociology, Psychology, Philosophy, Off World Customs, and 15th Century Earth Literature. I can read 20,00 words per minute, I pick up Languages Automatically, have an IQ of 218, and have an Eidetic memory.” Spencr listed.

“Automatically? How does that work?” DiNozzo asked, he knew people picked up accents just from proximity, but whole languages?

“I am an Audiologic Savant. They do not understand how this occurs but I can sit and listen to the alphabet being read, read a primer on the language, and am able to speak with precise diction and inflexion. There are ways to assist so the input does not overwhelm or impact the memory and storage capacity of the Savant’s mind.” Rid explained.

“You have the Memory Augment?” McGee asked nearly fan-boi-ing like a teenage girl at a boy band concert.

“Yes, I was implanted when I was sixteen by council order. I was experiencing debilitating migraines while studying at Cal-TecFracktus. I was hesitant, but it was the proper solution. There was too much information for me to process without assistance.” Rid concluded.

“That is incredible. How many languages do you speak?” 

"46."

"Damn."

“This is Timothy McGee our computer wiz.” the man looked stunned.

“Agent McGee. A pleasure.” Spencr waved.

“I agree. I mean yes it is...I mean…”

“Breathe McBabble. He is just a man.” Tony chuckled fondly.

“Do you know who he is? He invented the system.” Tim almost gushed.

“There are a lot of systems McGee. Perhaps we can be as impressed as you if you make a complete sentence.” David sounded as if she was humouring the man.

“THE System Ziva.” McGee glared at her trying to make her see.

“I can help her understand, you seem to be at a loss for words.” Spencr said kindly, a touch of humour he could not hide.

“That sounds like a plan.” Tony agreed.

“The system Agent McGee is speaking of is the personal Butler System.” Rid looked at her as that sunk in.

“See, THE System. He started it all at sixteen. Is it true you have written a Chauffeur program?” McGee was like a kid in a candy shop.

“The Butler system is simply an augmentation of the Valet programme, my addition just personalized it for home use. I have assisted with the Chauffeur tech. There are many great scientists involved.” Rid felt a touch of heat on his cheeks.

“Wow, Dr Rid you are standing here in our office just standing.” Abby squealed. She bypassed his offered hand and hugged him tight enough to make him squeak.

“Abby so good to see you again.” Spencr instantly forgave the hug. They had met at an Entomology seminar and hit it off, much to his partner’s surprise.

“You know this man Abby?” Ziva glared at him, hesitant to trust.

“I met him on Gingal 3 a couple years ago. Spent the whole seminar on his arm. He was very kind to me. There weren’t many humans there, but he made them treat me with respect.” the goth informed them.

“You deserve that respect. It took courage to go to that circus. I was impressed with you just being there, then I spoke to you and was blown away. Your knowledge was a pleasant respite in a droll weekend.” Rid felt the happiness from Tony at his words. That meant this young woman meant something to the man.

“Did you all run out of stuff to do?” a gruff voice asked from behind them.

“No Boss, this is Dr SpencrRid, on loan…”

“From the FBI. I know. You can use that desk over there. You armed?” Gibbs scanned him eyes locking on his hip.

“I am wearing my revolver as you can see, I have to go to the range for my Bow and knives.” Rid stood at attention, his antenna leaning back showing his lower status.

“You better have that done before we get a case, else that bag stays right there. I know you will spend most of your time on-site, but if we need an extra hand you will be expected to turn out.” the elevator opened and a young man speaking calmly exited, Arthur looking threatening at him. 

“I understand Sir.” Spencr agreed.

“Oh. A Yonth Dragon.” Abby hopped excitedly.

“Arthur...Gee!” the dragon zipped to his shoulder rubbing his chin on his cheek.

“Thank you.” the young man blew out a tired breath.

“Were you difficult Arthur?” the lizard rubbed harder earning a chuckle. Rid pulled a small container from his pocket.

“He was really good, just was done before we were. He wanted to get back to you. Dr Rid. I’m Jimmy Palmer.” the nervous man held out his hand. 

“Pleased to meet you, Mr Palmer. Is he ready to work?” Spencr shook.

“He is in terrific health. Dr Mallard was instantly smitten. Arthur liked him too. I don’t think he liked me. I had to give him a bath.” Palmer chuckled at the lizard scratching at the container in Rid’s hand.

“You look uninjured. I assure you he likes you.” Jimmy seemed to stand taller with his words.

“What’s in the jar?” Abby asked.

“Tetarahfic spider. Arthur’s snack.” Tony was stalled between touching the dragon and inspecting it. Spencr handed him the container. “The spider will be in a hurry to find a dark spot, do not panic and you won’t have to figure out where the crawly went.”

“Okay. Arthur, you ready?” the dragon was staring at the container. Tony thumbed off the lid and the large spider ran up his arm. “Oh shit. So much bigger in real life.”

“Arthur quit being dramatic.” the dragon caught the nasty at the collar of the agent’s blazer.

“Oh yuck. It crunched.” McGee paled a bit.

“That was epic. Arthur, you are awesome.” Abby offered a finger and was rewarded with permission to pet the lizard as he chewed. Ziva shoved her hand at Spencr’s shoulder Arthur turned hissing angrily spines up.

“You never touch a familiar without allowing him or her to scent you. That is a good way to get bit or blinded.” Rid warned unconcerned by her posturing.

“He would have been dead before he had the chance.” she made a production of sliding a small knife into her pocket.

“I don’t think so Ziver.” Gibbs grinned pointing down to where Spencr held a pencil near her ribs right at her heart. Her eyes went wide.

“He is mine. I will defend him in any way I must. You have been warned, Miss David.” Tony was impressed by the man that just joined their team. 

“Ah, there you are young man.” an older man with an accent said brightly.

“Dr Mallard. Jules, were you a good boy?” Rid reached into his duffle bag amused when David tensed.

“Please, call me Ducky. He was a joy. Such a loving creature. I must say I was thrilled to meet him and your dragon. They are both in perfect health. I have placed that container in the autopsy cooler, will that be sufficient?” Rid gave the Ulflar a Mivit.

“That is perfect. Thank you.”

“Oh what is that you got?” Abby followed Jules to watch him eat his snack.

“What is that...thing?” Ziva asked looking like she smelled something bad.

“That is an Ulflar.” Tony was excited as well.

“Didn’t you say you had an Ulflar when you were a kid?” McGee asked.

“I did, my mom gave her to me. Named her Grace. She wasn’t this big, but she was an incredible pet. I miss her.” DiNozzo mused.

“What happened to her Agent DiNozzo?”

“My father gave her to a cousin, said I wouldn’t need her in military school. I will show you to the range.” Tony motioned to the elevator. Ducky and Palmer went with them. Gibbs nodded and redirected the rest of his team.

~~~~~~~~~~

“You have nothing to explain. It is not my business.” Spencr told the nervous man when the doors closed. Dr Mallard rest his hand on Tony's back supportively.

“Everyone knows I am half-Frack. My mother was Fracktilian. I am not hiding. I am not ashamed, I am deformed, my antenna are withered if they know it will just give them another thing to toss at me. I guess they assume I don’t have them. I am telling you because you felt me. I haven’t had that for a long time. I am reluctant to ignore it.” Tony sighed.

“I am stricken you would use that word to describe yourself. I would ask you not to dismiss me so harshly Miter DiNozzo. I am honoured that you would accept me so readily. Please allow me the privilege of being your clan. I know it is sudden but the emptiness within you is devastating, I shan't ignore it if I can alleviate some of it for you.” Spencr kept his head down his antenna forward and welcoming.

“Mom said her people were open. That no matter what I would be accepted. I was always afraid my skin tone would make me a reject.” Tony haltingly reached for the offered stalks.

“Those of us that take after our Human parents are highly thought of. You are a beautiful man Miter DiNozzo, our people would be honoured to embrace you. My clan will sing of your joining us.” shaking fingers touched Rid’s antenna, Tony took a deep breath as warm, supportive, affection tickled through him. Spencr reached back unpinning the man’s Honour Tail struck by there being no beads, though it was obvious the Tail had been taken care of since youth.

“My father didn’t want…”

“Shame on him. To deny you the songs of your life is an abomination. I shall find your mother’s colours and reward you as you deserve. If I may ask a personal question?” Rid leaned in letting DiNozzo see he was going to touch with his antenna.

“Of course.” Tony smiled even though tears welled in his eyes.

“Withered? How so?” Rid asked trying not to look and embarrass the man.

“They were short when I was a boy. After my mom died, I went to the hospital with a severe fever. When I woke up, my appendix was gone and my antenna were damaged.” Tony grabbed his hand tight and raised his antenna.

“Oh, they are beautiful. May I?” Tony nodded. Soft fingers touched the weak stalks sharp eyes inspected every inch. They were a dusky forest green, a match to his striking green eyes. Arthur was instantly attentive ready to play with the new toys he saw.

“No Arthur. His antenna are sensitive, you must not grab them until he says he is ready.” Rid kissed the disappointed dragon. Arthur crossed over to Tony’s shoulder tucking his nose under his collar to sleep.

“He is amazing. Mom had a Devil Worm. Bright red with the biggest purple eyes, I snuck it out of her room after she died. My father didn’t even notice. The critter tolerates me, but I knew dad would just let it die. She named it Bogart before we knew it was female. She is at my apartment. I have a hard time getting the seeds, but I can’t bear to get rid of her.” Tony pet Arthur.

“I have a can of seeds at my apartment. I will bring you half tomorrow. It is no joke that they attach to their master. She is a woman’s pet, perhaps you know a woman that would benefit from her attention? My mother’s Devil Worm, I gave her to my friend Penelope Garcia, they are perfect for each other.”

“I might know someone.” Tony smiled a real smile that warmed Spencr’s heart.

“Abby is the perfect choice. I am going to seek counsel from one that I trust. I will not reveal your name, but I must ask about this. I must see if there is a way to determine why this has happened. Is this acceptable?” Spencr let his antenna caress the other man’s antenna gentle but with purpose.

“You think there is a way?” Jimmy asked excited for his friend.

“I do. I promise nothing, but I am vaguely remembering something and I know KirraNor will have the information that I need to look further.” Rid wrinkled his brow when Ducky turned the elevator back on.

“KirraNor? As in Mission General KirraNor?” Tony asked shocked.

“She is my sponsor and my mate’s kin. I have known her my whole life. She is a noble woman.” Rid confirmed.

“Your mate’s kin? Is your mate here on Earth as well?” Palmer asked.

“Yes, he is. AaronNor. Here he is Aaron Hotchner.” Rid said.

“Hotchner? The Unit Chief of the BAU?” Tony asked a bit confused.

“Yes. He is human. We travelled Jonnish together. It is a long story. I will have you over for dinner to regale you with the story. For now, I think we should get this over with. I have a feeling Gibbs is not going to tolerate me lightly.” Rid handed the range leader his paperwork. The man looked at Rid like it was impossible he was the same man in the papers. Rid was used to that.

“That spine you showed went a long way to earning his respect,” Ducky said.

“We don’t have a person of this rank on knives at this time Agent Rid. She will be here in about thirty minutes. We can have the gun and bow qualifications done by the time she gets here.” the agent in charge said. His eyes went wide when Spencr set his bow, quiver, and knives on the table for him to inspect.

“When would you like me to show Jules and Arthur?”

“Um...I have paperwork from the Bureau that proves their status.”

“Jules...Seec!” the Ulflar flopped onto Tony’s feet yawning lazily.

~~~~~~~~~~

“Hey. Up you go, you will sleep better in the bed.” Aaron forced him to his feet shoving him toward the bedroom. Spencr had been working from NCIS for almost a month and was pulled thin from helping the BAU as well. While the genius did not go into the field on their cases unless his specialities were needed, he was working two full-time jobs. Hotch and Cruz had argued with their superior, but the man had dug in saying if Reid wanted to remain an active agent he was required so many hours to remain in the BAU. If he wanted to take a sabbatical then concessions could be made, but there was no guarantee that he would return to the team. Aaron had filed a complaint with Richmond and Fickler unable to find any such rule in the book but had yet to hear from the men.

Spencr crawled under the sheet laying on Aaron’s side of the bed. Aaron climbed in lying almost completely on top of Spencr. His genius was deep asleep before he ordered off the lights.

~~~~~~~~~~

“Mmmm.”

“Awake?” Spencr asked against his throat.

“Yes. Cold!” Aaron raised up on his elbows watching his lover slather his length with slick.

“That was my last subtle option to get your attention.” Spencr laughed when Aaron bit his collarbone in retaliation. Aaron planted his feet staring as his cock disappeared inside his mate’s depths. Aaron had been shocked when Spencr had woke him the first time like this. No kisses, no foreplay. It had been primal, both of them luxuriating in chasing physical pleasure. He groaned at the image of Spencr preparing himself for this.

“You feel too damn good like this Baby.” Aaron was all for foreplay, taking time to wind themselves tight, but this was exhilarating in its rawness. It was tantalizing in the acknowledgement of baser needs. It was no less making love than any time they were together. 

“Your hands are so rough when I do this. It’s like you are afraid you are going to fall.” 

“I am overwhelmed. It’s too much and not enough.” Rid sat still the lack of friction a delicious tease.

“I think that death grip on my hips is your way of grounding yourself.” Spencr rolled just enough to steal his breath. “I think you are too focused on the fact that you can finally touch me take what you want.”

“Is that what you think? That I am holding back?” Aaron shivered when Spencr leaned in hot breath tickling across his ear.

“I think you just need permission to get your own.”

“Is this permission?” Spencr stretched showing off his flexibility. 

“Blanket permission.” Aaron grabbed him, held him tight rolling them, buried his face in Spencr’s neck and allowed himself to take what he wanted.

“Yess!” Spencr crowed. Aaron was lost in desire. In the everything Spencr’s body was doing to his own. He moved to get more. Thrust deeper to feel the heat. Harder to force those sounds he craved from his lover. His mate met him move for move. Egged him on with the most sinful litany of erotic words he had ever heard.

His orgasm snuck up on him. Aaron roared unable to hold back. His muscles nearly burned by the time he collapsed boneless and senseless. Spencr soothed him, touches that deliciously added to his oversensitivity. The alarm on Spencr’s phone rang like wind chimes in a summer breeze. Aaron struggled to roll off of him. He was basking when a warm cloth gently wiped his belly. He jolted realizing that that action was the only way he knew his mate had come.

“Are you okay?” Spencr kissed his forehead.

“I am. Are you?”

“I am more than okay. That was incredible.” Aaron chuckled when Spencr’s antenna tapped contentedly along his jaw.

“It was. I love you Spencr.” Aaron turned to dot a kiss to a soft antenna.

“I love you, Aaron. Go back to sleep. I am leaving early.” Aaron grunted in the affirmative, too worn out to articulate.

When his alarm went off he nearly panicked. Spencr had set it an hour later than usual. Aaron took his shower hissing at stinging scratches along his back. Not knowing if there was blood he chose a black button-up with his charcoal grey suit, and the rich burgundy Asverlian Silk tie Rid had bought him on his first trip to New York. The silk was collected from the webs of Asver Spiders found in the rainforests of Rigel. The webs were abandoned each day the spider spending the day making a new one. Aaron had seen a picture of the webs. A fully grown man was dwarfed by it, the spider itself was the size of a dinner plate and blessedly nonvenomous.

He rushed to eat a breakfast bar and ordered coffee while shaving. He got to the office in just enough time to be settled before the rest of the team arrived.

~~~~~~~~~~

Spencr sat in his car waiting for Tony to pull into the lot. DiNozzo was looking even more exhausted than the day they had met. He was disappearing during the day and coming back with lame excuses. It was two hours until they were scheduled for work because Spencr had noticed that was about the time Tony had been coming into work to catch up on paperwork.

The blue mustang rumbled into Tony’s spot four places past Rid’s. Spencr jogged over holding a large cup of coffee to the closed window. Tony smiled gathering his things quickly.

“You are a lifesaver. Did the team get home?”

“At about one am. We need to talk. I know you are busy, but you have avoided me for two days and I can no longer wait.” Spencr hated putting his friend on the spot.

“I know. I have been a bit occupied. This is a secure room.” Tony said confused when Rid used a key to access the room. He followed his friend in and sat at the end of the table.

“Lincoln lockdown.”

==Doors locked cameras and audio recording.== the system replied crisply.

“Override. Romeo India Delta Alpha Alpha 996. Authorization Morrow 1.” Tony gaped.

==Accepted Dr Rid. Room secure. All devices blocked and room soundproof.== the system said.

“Thank you, Lincoln. I know this seems a bit extreme, but I need you to feel free to say anything. I guarantee not only is my clearance high enough, but my purpose is noble. Do you feel comfortable speaking to me?” Spencr sat down.

“I trust you. I feel no animosity or negativity from you.” Tony sighed.

“I was sent here to investigate a situation that has very little documentation and what is available is vague at best. I have observed and feel that you have the answers I seek. I know you are a consummate professional, and that you would not reveal anything on just a promise. I know you are an honourable man. I need you to know that I can feel your disquiet, your apprehension. I promise if you are not willing to say anything I understand and I will find out in a different way with no animosity toward you at all.” Spencr told his friend.

“Who sent you?” Tony watched Rid for twitches, signs of a lie.

“Tom Morrow.”

“Tom? Why?” 

“I am going to give you the file I was given, and the things that I have discovered. I ask that you say nothing to anyone outside this room until such time as this investigation is over.” Spencr opened the lock giving the man the original file and all of his notes. Tony carefully read everything then lay his head on the table.

“I didn’t feel right the moment she assigned this to me. It felt wrong somehow. The further I have gotten, the more this shit gets murkier. I don’t feel right, but I am in too deep to simply walk away.” Tony admitted.

“So you are UC?” Rid began taking notes.

“Yes.”

“Now that you know it is not sanctioned by NCIS, do you feel that what you are doing is a viable op?” Rid watched Tony.

“No. I just. Dammit, I think it is a vendetta, and I think it’s more personal than professional.” Tony admitted seemingly relieved.

“Please. Tell me everything.”

~~~~~~~~~~

Aaron loved to watch Spencr in the kitchen. He was an incredible cook, and it was even more interesting to watch him add the recipe to the Meal Dispenser as he worked. Diana repeating each ingredient as it was added. It was comforting. He never asked how he got his mother’s voice into the system, but she was a completely welcome member of their home. The solid knock on the door disturbed his laziness.

“I got it.” Spencr nodded returning to the cubing of the Navois meat. “Miter DiNozzo welcome, I am your host.”

“Thank you Miter Nor, I am your guest.” Tony offered Hotch the bottle of wine he brought. He enjoyed visiting the two men. The stories they told were amusing and at times riddled with drama. Tony was amazed they had survived at such a young age. Aaron knew there was more to Spencr’s assignment at NCIS, but he never said anything.

“Spencr is in the kitchen, we have another joining us soon. Please come in.” Aaron guide him to the breakfast bar only taking his seat after Tony chose the one he wanted.

“Tony. I am your host. I am glad you could make it.” Spencr beamed in pride.

“I am honoured you asked. I am your guest.” 

“I am making grilled Navois and Juncril skewers, with homemade bread and a Spring greens salad. I hope that is okay?” Spencr said ready to change if anything did not suit his guest.

“Sounds amazing. Smells even better.” Tony smiled.

“I thank you. Can I get you a drink?” Rid asked.

“Whatever you are having is fine.”

“Cider please.” Rid handed over the frigid bottle. “Thank you, Diana. Add voice print.”

==Of course Spencr. Please identify the person authorized for voice recognition.==

“DiNozzo Anthony Junior. Prefers Tony. Special Agent NCIS.” Rid began.

“You want to include me?”

“You are kin. I would be honoured. That way you can get your own drinks and popcorn when I’m too lazy to get up.” Spencr replied.

“Anthony DiNozzo Jr. System number 243N 971 8834T, name Magnum.” Aaron was surprised Tony had done that much only knowing Spencr for a short time. If Spencr was a lesser man he could do a lot of damage with that code.

“Diana, connect Magnum.” Rid arranged the skewers on the grill top, Aaron was not sure how four people were supposed to eat all of them.

==Connected. I am Magnum Dr Rid.== a warm deep voice responded.

“Upgrade Protocol RidAlpha Alpha 996. Upload personal Butler software Ten.” 

==Upgrade complete. Welcome, Dr Rid.== Magnum confirmed.

“Thank you.” Spencr pat the system interface absently.

==My pleasure.== there was a soft click signifying Magnum had disconnected.

“Thank you, Diana,” Tony said a bit overwhelmed.

“The upgrade will make the system connection more stable. Connecting the systems will automatically update and repair any bugs in the programme.” Spencr explained. There was a knock on the door. Aaron trot over more excited than he would admit.

“AaronNor. It is so good to see you, my son.”

“KirraNor, I am your host. I am beyond happy to see you as well.” he gladly fell into the strong hug.

“I am your guest. Where is my pupil?” she allowed him to remove her shawl.

“In the kitchen.” she walked across the apartment obviously knowing her way around.

“KirraNor, I am your host. I have missed you.” Spencr rest his head against hers their antenna happily greeting each other.

“I am your guest. You look well. This pleases me. Diana, Sweet Water lime wedge, please. Who might this handsome man be?” Kirra asked approaching Tony.

“I am Tony DiNozzo ma’am. I am honoured to meet you.”

“The young man you mentioned. He did not tell me your name, but the fact that he had me look into a situation concerning a new friend, and now we are having dinner together it is a logical conclusion. I am pleased you were able to join us. I know it is more acceptable to observe small talk and visit, but I am more interested in confirming my pupil’s observation. May I Miter DiNozzo?” she pointed at his head.

“Oh. Um sure.” Tony released the clips he wore holding them in place. Kirra purposefully fished through his hair taking his right antenna in her hand. She inspected it closely, pinching and stroking it.

“I concur Spencr. This is not a natural affliction. The two dark specks though overgrown are in the right place for induced atrophy. I believe this was done when you were a little boy.” she wrapped an arm around his shoulder protectively, resting her head on his so her antenna could caress his.

“What does that mean? What did you find?” Tony tried to bristle, but she just held him tighter.

“You said that your antenna were normal when you were young. After hospitalization for your appendix, they no longer functioned as expected. I looked up your medical files. I found a large monetary charge that did not correspond with that specific care regimen. Researching back to that timeframe, I discovered that Antenna Removal was the closest to that amount of money.” Rid began.

“Excuse me?” Tony was confused and that made him short-tempered.

“Be still son. Let him explain.” Kirra soothed.

“Most parents today clip the antenna unless there is a true medical necessity for removal. It was not always used as such. Years ago it was offered as a cosmetic procedure aimed at Half-Frac children who may have short or malformed stalks. The procedure took place in two sessions. Pins were placed to deaden the nerves and cause the stalks to wither. After the stalks were deadened they were removed with no horrific side effects as you find in accidental or violent amputations. I cannot say why the second procedure was not done, but I am more than grateful it was not.” Rid continued.

“So, you can’t fix them?” Tony asked shoulders curling in defeat.

“I think I can save them. I spoke to the doctor that saved my stalk, and he gave me his private number, he is willing to do the pin removal so we have the best chance to save them. It is not an invasive procedure, it is much like surgical staple removal. I read all of your medical records and there is significant growth in the stalks. It is obvious you can feel them and that you have control over them. That there is weakness, withering, and an interference with sensation, leads me to believe that the pins were poorly placed. I believe that removal of the pins and an infusion of Bactresim will restore them. I must warn you it will hurt, and cannot guarantee it will fix the damage.” Spencr concluded. The fire under the skewers went out telling them that dinner was ready.

“If I wanted you to try, even though you are concerned,” DiNozzo asked.

“I would have Diana call ClifMor over for dinner.” Spencr set the full plates on the table.

“Diana, call ClifMor,” Tony said needing a semblance of control. Aaron handed DiNozzo his cell so he could speak to the surgeon. “He is on his way.”

“You are a brave man Tony just as my pupil said. May I know your mothers’ name?” Kirra asked swiping across her screen.

“Her family took the Earth name of the first wedded couple. Her name was Victoria Paddington. Clan name Conr.” Tony said.

“Conr. Is your kin DestConr?” Kirra asked seemingly excited.

“Yes, ma’am.”

“Maroon as the fields, cream like the mount, light blue in the skies, green as her eyes.” Kirra recite making Tony stare at her. “Yes, my son. I do know your lineage. How fortuitous you are to come from such a noble line. Those on Fracktus will be pleased to hear of you and your achievements. I pray you allow me to sing your praises.”

“Sing? For me? I’m just a…”

“You are an honourable and noble man. I see who you are as well as my charge and pupil. Do not allow your sire’s poisonous words affect you any longer. You are TonyConr. Rejoice.” Kirra said her voice brooking no argument.

“TonyConr. I...that sounds amazing.” Kirra nodded proudly and as she did for Aaron and Spencr placed more food on his plate.

~~~~~~~~~~

Spencr ground his teeth trying to stay out of the conversation happening in the main aisle. This conversation had been going on in one form or another for a week. Somehow David had found out Tony did indeed have antenna and had been harassing him constantly since. Tony had been under the weather the work on his antenna giving him a tenacious headache.

“I am just asking what colour they are. I do not understand what the problem is.” Ziva said her tone mocking.

“Let it go Ziva.” Tony acted like he didn’t see the others watching them. McGee was curious, but not making any attempts to join her taunting. Gibbs was standing across from Rid’s desk out of sight listening.

“Dr Rid displays his antenna all of the time. So do the others that work here. I wish to see yours, to know what colour they are. Surely that is a simple answer to give.” she pressed.

“I am not under any obligation to tell you. I have worn my antenna clipped since I was at military school. I just never stopped..” DiNozzo turned back to his computer. 

“Does that mean the rumours are true? That your antenna are tiny and useless?” Ziva smirked when Tony almost imperceptibly winced. It was unfortunately common for people to associate antenna length with penis size. That was a fallacy, but it was a prevalent taunt even on Fracktus.

“Spencr, could you give me a hand?” Rid moved behind his chair working his fingers through his friend’s hair.

“You do not have to do this,” Spencr said while removing the small clip from his stalks.

“It’s okay. I should have done this long ago. I meant it when I said I was unashamed. It’s just years of habit.” DiNozzo laughed when Arthur slid across his desk with just his back legs coveting the beans in his curry.

“They are released, my brother.” Spencr stood behind Tony hand supportively on his shoulder. Tall forest green antenna sprang up. Arthur’s eyes followed them as they moved exaggeratedly. Gibbs was moving unconsciously his hand centimetres away before he caught himself. He had seen the stalks when it was thought they were damaged, he did not know they had been fixed.

“They are beautiful Tony.” Gibbs blue eyes were filled with so much emotion Tony couldn’t breathe. The antenna closed the gap gently touching. Tony gasped as Gibbs twined his fingers with the curious stalks. Warmth travelled up the human’s arm.

“You need to talk my friends,” Spencr whispered. “Are you still planning to come to dinner tonight?”

“Yes, we are.” Gibbs reluctantly pulled his hand away and moved to his desk. Jules snurfed when he slid his feet under his body.

“You should leave them unclipped Tony. They are really beautiful.” McGee said proudly.

“Thanks, McGee.” Tim grinned brightly.

“They are green.” Ziva sat down disappointed she no longer had a way to pick on DiNozzo.

“They are. How observant of you.” Rid returned to his desk to continue his work.

~~~~~~~~~~

Six weeks after joining the MCRT team Spencr had all of the information he needed to turn in to Tom. He spent hours reading through, making certain that all of the lines connected before he moved on to the next paragraph. He hadn’t left their office in thirty hours.

Aaron woke up with the floor rushing toward him. He was able to stop his face from smashing into the carpet, but not his hip. Jules climbed all over him sniffing and apologising for the crash. He had fallen asleep with the hefty Badger-cat on his legs and rightfully assumed that getting off the sofa had drug Aaron to the floor.

“You really need to learn you are not agile enough to leap anywhere my friend. It would be less painful for everyone.” Aaron chuckled as the Ulflar licked his face like a puppy. “Is Spencr still in the office?” Jules wiggled bounding around Aaron’s feet until they got to the hallway. The change in flooring seemed to remind the Ulflar why he woke and he ran to the electronic pet door and into the back yard to relieve himself.

Spencr was still in his chair head on his arm asleep on the desk. Aaron quietly crossed the room intent on getting his mate into bed. Arthur nipped at his hand, wanting his master to be left alone.

“Don’t you think he will sleep better in the bed Spiderbreath?” Arthur snorted climbing Hotch to watch from his shoulder. “Okay Spencr, time to go to bed.”

“Umph. Lemme go.” Rid flailed awkwardly and flopped back in the chair.

“You are in no condition to fight me on this. Up you go.” Hotch pulled him up and chuckled when his knees would not unbend. “Smart ass. Arthur, you better move.” the dragon zipped to the floor. Aaron hoisted Spencr onto his shoulder carrying him through the house. Hotch took the stairs roughly enough to jostle his cargo uncomfortably. He was surprised by a stinging smack to his ass.

“Hey now.” he smacked Rid back.

“Ouch. My butt is still asleep.” Aaron laughed as he set Rid on the bed. Spencr curled up and was asleep before Aaron had the chance to change his clothes.

“I hope this is over soon. You are so worn.” Hotch held his lover hoping to give him some peace.

~~~~~~~~~~

Spencr watched Director Shepard as Tony’s car cruised the streets. She was agitated not concerned as the rest of the team was. He saw a flash on the screen and shock, surprise, and fear as the Mustang was engulfed in flames after the explosion. Gibbs began barking orders and Spencr blindly followed him as they ran out to get to the scene. Spencr dialled his phone, getting a furious glare from Gibbs. They ran out to the car, Rid standing by the passenger door whispering into his phone.

“Get in or move.” Gibbs barked.

“I am getting help.” Gibbs slammed his hand into the steering wheel trying to dispel his fury and fear. Spencr got in and they took off. Even though they were all the way across town they were at the scene in no time. Rid stayed by the car waiting for Jules. The boys had gone to work with Hotch.

“Hey. Are you okay? What happened? Hotch just told me to go.” Morgan asked running up scanning his friend for injury.

“I was at NCIS. I..it’s Tony. That’s Tony’s car.” Spencr swallowed trying to keep his lunch in his stomach. He could not feel his brother that empty space weighed heavily within him.

“Oh my god. Is he?” Derek asked pained for Spencr. He helped pull Jules’ boots on to protect the animal from injury.

“I don’t know. I need Jules to be certain.” the Ulflar rubbed against his master sensing his sadness.

“I’ll be right here. You need me, I don’t care who you are working for you call me.” Morgan squeezed his arm.

“I will. Jules...Gee!” Spencr walked confidently under the crime scene tape officers unsure whether to stop the creature from approaching the car or not. A large man with slicked-back hair blocked his path.

“This is an NCIS scene, you need to get back behind the lines.” he kicked at Jules without intent to hit him just to make him stop walking.

“Glen. He is with us. That’s Agent SpencrRid and Agent JulesNor.” McGee explained waving the two past.

“Jules...Reet!” the Ulflar sniffed the whole perimeter each pass narrowing the circle he made as Spencr pointed at each scrap and bit of refuse they passed. He scratched next to pieces that held to smell of the explosive ignored others. Jules returned to Spencr’s side accepting a cube of AppleSquash Treat. Spencr spritzed the neutralizer he carried so Jules knew a new scent was to be found.

“Once Ducky is clear you can get closer. Will he be okay in that?” Gibbs sounded hollow.

“Yes. He has his boots, they will stop any sharpness from harming him, or his feet from disturbing the scene.” Rid said unable to blink as the charred remains were pulled from the wreckage. Spencr offered Jules Tony’s NCIS windbreaker to get his scent, even though the Ulflar could find Tony anywhere.

“Go ahead.” Gibbs stepped away fighting not to break down. He knew their job was dangerous but this seemed to come right out of nowhere. He had lost his partner before they had a chance to explore beyond soft admissions of desire and tentative shows of affection.

“Jules...Reet! Tony.” the Badger-cat sniffed every inch of the seat and floorboard never displaying his point.

“What does that mean? Is he confused?” McGee asked having seen Jules locate a body in an overgrown field.

“It could be. Dr Mallard? Sir, could you wait a moment before loading the body?” Rid led Jules across to the coroner's van. He tapped the side rail of the gurney for the Ulflar to stand up. Against Ducky’s wishes, Rid unzipped the body bag. “Jules...Reet! Tony.”

Jules sniffed huffing deep breaths. He dropped down whining at his master. The Ulflar began sniffing the perimeter again.

“That is not the reaction I was hoping for.” Ducky scrubbed his hand over his face.

“I understand. Forgive my intrusion.” Spencr returned to Derek using Jules’ leash because the animal was so focused on his job.

“What was that? He didn’t point.” Morgan asked tossing Jules a Mivit reward.

“The fire did so much damage. He may not be able to filter out… I need you to ask Garcia to backtrack, follow the whole trail and beyond what she may think she can. I suggest she start at Monroe University Hospital. I can’t go into detail right now. I just ask that you trust me.” Spencr scratched Jules as he spoke.

“You got it. We are there for you kid.” Morgan took Jules with him back to headquarters.

“Anything?” Gibbs asked normally bright eyes dull with grief.

“Forgive me.” Rid hid behind his hair unable to look the man in the eyes.

“You did what you could. Come on, we are heading back.”

~~~~~~~~~~

SSAIC Aaron Hotchner followed his escort to the desk at the rear of the MCRT area. Ziva, Tim, Abby, and Gibbs watched him pass without acknowledging them. Spencr was absorbed in the photographs of the decimated car.

“Dr Rid?” the young woman tapped the edge of his desk to get his attention.

“Pam. I’m sorry. Hotch, what are you doing here?” Spencr stood up knocking his knee into the desk.

“Did you think I could stay away after something like this? He was my kin too.” Aaron shamelessly twined his fingers in sagging antenna feeling the strain he was under but no clear emotions. They had been connected since they were boys. Coming together as adults had cemented the mate bond inside Spencr, allowing Aaron to feel what his genius felt if they were touching. “You are smothered under their grief my Lavender Boy, you must strengthen your shields. It is too much weight for you to carry.” 

“I am...please. I can’t.” Spencr mumbled against his chest.

“Weight? What does that mean?” Gibbs asked worried about Rid. His new agent looked drawn, pale. The bags under his eyes were darker, his antenna were limp, eyes pained. “You protect yourself Probie, you are no good to Tony if you get sick.”.

“His Empathy, he is unable to protect himself in his morning. I can help him with our bond. He will be okay.” Aaron tucked Spencr under his chin holding him tightly feeling a bit more of his mate as he fought off the bleakness he was drowning in. He felt guilt, shame, and relief.

“Morgan said Jules did not point. Opil gris renick?” Aaron knew Fracktilian was an uncommon language even with the large population on Earth. It was difficult to learn. (Is he alive?)

“Digai.” Aaron blew out the breath he was holding in relief. (Yes)

“Hotch.” Gibbs stood by them interrupting gently.

“Jethro. Forgive my intrusion. I could not ignore this.” Gibbs nodded, having spent time with the two men with Tony, he knew how close the three were and what they had done for him.

“I understand. Please, I am your host. How can we serve?”

“I am your guest. I need nothing but to sit in sorrow with you.” Aaron accepted the chair an agent he did not know set next to Gibbs’s desk. They were all shuffling papers more than working, watching the clock and the elevator. Spencr’s computer message chimed and he connected his headset before he opened the message. It was obvious he was watching something, but chose to type rather than talk to whoever was on the other end. After twenty minutes Rid sent a flurry of messages. His face angry and tense. Hotch wanted to ask him what was going on but couldn’t without drawing the rest of the team’s attention.

“Jethro!” Ducky was breathless from running to the bullpen.

“What you got Duck?”

“The body downstairs never had Y Pestis. He never suffered from the plague.” Dr Mallard was beaming.

“He...It’s not Tony? It’s not Tony.” Gibbs yelled for the whole floor to hear. The cheers brought people out of the offices next to MTAC. The only one unseen was surprisingly the Director. “You knew?” Gibbs asked quietly.

“I did. I couldn’t say anything without proof. If Jules had been wrong, I would have caused more pain. Forgive me.” Spencr jolted as strong fingers tug his left antenna.

“I understand. Does this have anything to do with why you are here?” Gibbs asked relief boiling off of him.

“Yes, Sir. I am unable to say anything without permission.” Rid poked his fingers with his antenna earning another tug.

“The minute you can Rid. I won’t let him be hurt anymore.” Jethro pat Aaron’s arm.

“I understand.”

~~~~~~~~~~

Spencr walked back from the break room two cups of crappy coffee in his hands. Gibbs, Tony, and Shepard were in one of the conference rooms. He handed a cup to Hotch as two men marched purposefully from the elevator. The shorter man strode to Spencr’s desk.

“Come with me, Doctor, Agent Hotchner.” Tom patiently waited while Spencr gathered the locked file and his computer then ushered them into another conference room and in his anger slammed the door in Ziva’s face. “I read your report. Are you sure about this?”

“Yes, Sir. There is no doubt in my mind.” Rid confirmed.

“I am not sure why I am here. Director Morrow.” Aaron said watching the man pace.

“I think your mind and expertise will be useful. You have two hours to get caught up.” Morrow left the room the security system locking them in. Aaron read the file troubled and impressed by the information that Rid began with and how he had come up with all of the facts that supported his investigation and results. Tom returned with DiNozzo and Gibbs. They remained silent as he finished. Morrow looked at Hotch as if he expected him to say something.

“This is disturbing.”

“That is astute,” Morrow replied seemingly relieved by the words Aaron chose. “I assigned Dr Rid because he was a new face, there were no files on him and how he worked. I did not want anyone to suspect anything. Tony, it’s time for you to tell us what you have been doing.”

“Tom…”

“Tony, all of us are aware of what has been happening. Maybe not the facts as you have them, but we are aware of the op Jennifer has you on. I know you have confided in Dr Rid, and I am glad you had someone there to help you, but now it’s time to allow the rest of us in.”

“Jen approached me about the op after Gibbs went on sabbatical.” Tony began.

~~~~~~~~~~

Aaron watched the Shepard home, it was dramatically lit giving it a sadly haunting feel. It was stately, austere, almost looming over the pristine sterile lawn. He knew she resided in the family home, but it had been a very long time since anyone lived in it. An agent named Balboa announced that Director Shepard was coming down the street. She pulled in parking in the garage where they lost sight of her until she entered the house. Spencr sat inside the SUV, stealth protocols engaged blocking the windows, and transmissions from being detected or jammed. The earwig he wore was the only way anyone knew he was nearby.

“System Jasper, cameras and audio on, maintain visuals upon Jennifer Shepard at all times. Alarm off.” black-clad figures ran into the lawn guns drawn establishing a perimeter.

==Audio and cameras recording Dr Rid.== the sharp precise voice replied. Jen entered what appeared to be her office, pouring a drink.

“Jesus, it looks just like it did when her father used it. The only difference is his uniform jacket would be hanging on the tree, not her blazer.” Morrow revealed.

“That is creepy,” Tony whispered earning a smack upside his head. “Thanks, Boss.”

“That is René Benoit,” Rossi said.

The agents watched the exchange between the woman all venom and fury, and the man called "La Grenouille" confident and surprisingly open. When Benoit asked for asylum Tom cursed knowing that this may ruin years of special ops. Shepard made it clear there would be no safety no protection even for the tired man’s innocent daughter. That she put her vendetta before her duty infuriated him.

“Opinions.”

“Having him willing to talk is better than finding him dead.” Rossi offered.

“I agree, there is more lost with his death. Her vendetta is no reason to refuse him asylum.” Prentiss added.

“Are we to believe this is an honest request?” Tom asked.

“I believe he is genuine. The fact that someone targeted his daughter is enough to frighten the man. The bomb in Tony’s car was not placed by him, if he wanted DiNozzo dead he had him within arms length all day. The man told Tony he knew who he was and released him after rushing him to safety and allowing him to speak to Jeanne before driving away. That explosion frightened him enough to seek out the woman that wants him dead for help.” Rid interjected.

“Agreed,” Hotch concluded.

“When the target exits follow and collect him. Take him to FBI headquarters. He is to be treated with respect.” Morrow ordered.

“Director, I believe that could end disastrously. He is no fool. I suspect that he has come here alone, only his most trusted informed of his plan so that business can be protected. We know that we are not the only ones that are involved. If the CIA is watching him right now executing him is the best chance they have to keep the mission silent. Benoit did not make this decision suddenly, he has everything in order to protect his own interests. If we don’t take him he is out without a net. Someone he trusts implicitly is already running the business.” Rid explained.

“Who do you fear?” Hotch asked.

“Trent Kort. There is no doubt in my mind he is working all sides, and the CIA knows it. If they don’t they are fools. They may consider the Frog an asset, but he is not stupid, he knows Kort can’t be trusted. Operation Lodestone is blown. Benoit knows a lot more than he has told the CIA and even if the runners he is connected to are off the table, he does have enough information to destroy others. Kort is going to be homicidal when he discovers what Benoit has done if he doesn’t already know. He has no way back in, I am positive Benoit told everyone Kort can’t be trusted. I recommend Tony be allowed to collect Benoit. Hotch, Rossi, Morgan, Emily, and the boys as his team. The man showed respect if not trust in him before.” Spencr answered confidently.

“You heard the man get going.” Morrow barked. None of those listed hesitated. Spencr watched Gibbs sneak in confronting the combative Shepard and resigned Benoit. Gibbs makes what could be a throwaway gesture. La Grenouille left as silently as he came. Outside on the lawn, Tony darted across the shadowed grass grabbing the man and forcing him to run. Morgan swept in taking the man’s other arm while Emily took the lead and Rossi pushed from behind. Aaron scanned the surroundings with a borrowed sniper rifle covering the rear. A hand slapped against the tailgate.

“Unlock,” Rid ordered. The back door opened and the overwhelmed man was unceremoniously thrown in Tony sliding in beside him yanking Benoit down into his lap, Aaron jumping into the passenger seat. “Lockdown. Rid alert 756 engage.” Deep thunks rocked the SUV clear shields slid up along the side windows. It would take an army to get inside that truck. “Ignition on.” Spencr pulled away from the curb slow and steady.

“Anthony?” the winded French accent asked voice tinged with equal measures of fear and confusion.

“You asked for sanctuary. This is what you get.” Tony seemed undisturbed by the arms dealer laying in his lap.

“She will kill me, or find someone to,” Benoit stated.

“No, she won’t. You are not going to be in NCIS custody. You are now the exclusive property of the FBI.” Tony informed the man.

“They won’t be able to keep me alive. What about Jeanne? People will go after her to get to me.” the near panic he was displaying made Tony feel a teensy bit better about the man.

“I have sent a trusted friend to pick her up. They will meet us at the dock.” Spencr informed them.

“Dock? I thought we were headed to the Hoover building.” DiNozzo said.

“Tom asked for my advice and agreed with my assessment. Mr Benoit and his daughter are leaving the planet. It is the only way to keep them safe. Only Morrow and those in this car know where he is being sent or why. My friend will escort them to Fracktus where they will be housed under new names.” Spencr pulled into the back drive of the space dock driving onto the platform next to a Walgot shuttle.

“Open front doors only.” Rid and Aaron got out of the vehicle. The thunks telling everyone that the car was again secure.

“Where do you want me?” Aaron asked the rifle over his shoulder by the sling. Tom had put Rid in charge. This had been Spencr’s plan from the inception, he had run things fluidly, gotten things done the instant an issue came up, Hotch had no problem letting him keep the lead.

“Find a perch you can see the whole area from. My friend will be here shortly.” Spencr squat down on the passenger side of the SUV a metal plate slid down protecting him while they waited. An old nondescript car rolled up, a huge man lazily walked over plopping onto the asphalt next to Rid.

“She is confused, scared, and bitchy. You owe me.” the low rumbling voice said amused.

“You still owe me for Hargon 4. This is payback for Liso.” the big man chuckled, paying close attention to the forklifts loading the shuttle with supplies.

“Even when all of my escapades are paid, I will still be there for your adventures. It is rewarding to be on the side of right. MniSet is happy I am coming home.”

“I figured she would be Cresious. I am grateful for your help.” Spencr grunted at the friendly pat to his back. The Savert warrior was every bit as dangerous as he looked, but he was a true gentle giant. As a boy, he had spent his formative years as a mercenary with his clan before Spencr caught him on Titan. Instead of arresting him, he had found a way for the man to escape the life he had been born to. He still took jobs but had people research before he took them. He had saved many many lives and still had his clans’ respect and help.

“Would it be wrong to wave at your mate?” Cresious teased.

“I feel it might negate the reason he is hiding my friend.” the shuttle’s engines fired up. “If you would gather your charge, I will gather mine.”

“For a Human, she has a foul mouth. I like her.” Cresious jogged off banging on the roof of his car as he collected bags from the boot.

Jeanne strode to the SUV jumping slightly when Spencr stood up. “Miss Benoit, I understand you are angry, and that you blame Tony for the predicament you find yourself in. You may not have been involved, but you knew that things were questionable. Tony did as he was ordered. While he was instructed to become whatever was necessary to earn your trust, he did not cross the line. He did not seduce you because he loves another, and he is not the type to use someone like that. I want you to know if another had been sent, I cannot promise they would have been so noble. Your feelings are not wrongly earned, he is the man you learned to love. He has been a trusted friend, a confidant, and a staunch supporter, and friends like that are few and far between. Unlock.” Spencr walked to the shuttle speaking to the pilot while Tony escort the Frog and his daughter inside.

“Who is going to meet them?” Tony asked watching the shuttle get further away.

“My old partner JasnGidn. He is a member of the FBI there and will be their handler. I trust him implicitly. She will be safe and have a life without restraint.” Rid answered.

“Thank you, brother.”

“My pleasure.”

~~~~~~~~~~

Spencr led the small procession across the NCIS bullpen stopping at Tony’s desk. Gibbs slid around to stand at his senior officer’s back. KirraNor and RishBalt stood beside Spencr. Spencr had insisted they do this at NCIS because these people were Tony’s family.

“TonyConr I have been sent by the Council on Fracktus to officiate as you are bestowed with all of the honours you were denied by your father. Please rise.” Balt instructed.

“I beseech thee accept my humble token at the loss of your mother, Victoria.” Spencr bow low, a deep maroon garnet in his palm. DiNozzo’s hand shook as he accepted the gift. “Tony I hereby present you with this bead for your acceptance into Remington Military Academy.” Rid dropped a cream bead into Tony’s hand.

“I...I don’t understand.” Gibbs took the beads and slid them onto Tony’s Honour Tail.

“Anthony. I hereby bestow upon you this bead in honour of the successful completion of Jonnish.” Kirra handed the sky blue bead to Jethro.

“MiterConr I present to you this bead in recognition of a successful hunt. You are now able to wear your colours upon your skin.” Balt handed the seafoam green bead to Gibbs.

“Tony, I am pleased to award you this bead for your graduation from Ohio State University.” Rid smiled at the silent tears that ran down his brother’s face. The swirled maroon and sky blue bead slid into place.

“I give you these beads as proof of your duty in Philadelphia and Baltimore,” Kirra said of the cream and maroon dotted bead and a forest green bead.

“I offer you this bead in honour of your acceptance into NCIS.” Balt handed Gibbs the forest and seafoam swirled bead then stepped back finished with his part.

“Tony this bead signifies your strength in the face of dire circumstances. I am pleased to see you thrive after such exposure.” Kirra stepped back Tony rubbed the soft blue with green moss fossils amazed at how beautiful it was.

“I beseech thee accept my humble token for the loss of your partner Kate.” the deep forest bead had bright specks that shone like the sky at night, Gibbs took a moment to look then the bead slid securely into place. “I ask that you accept this bead that I did fashion by hand as a symbol of our kinship.” Spencr handed Tony a bead made of the glass from Aaron's campsite.

“I...Thank you.” Tony tried to find words and was unable.

“Congratulations TonyConr.” Spencr yipped in surprise as he was engulfed in a painful hug.

“Thank you. Thank you all so much.” Tony ran his fingers over each bead in his hair.

“I am allowed the Hirsten Tattoo? I didn’t trek. How is that possible?” Tony asked.

“Hawaii,” Spencr said.

“Oh. Really?”

“Yes. I would like to volunteer to give you your Hirsten mark. I did Spencr’s and Aaron’s.” Kirra offered.

“I would like that. Thank you.” DiNozzo beamed with pride.

~~~~~~~~~~

The case was finally over. Director Shepard was in a secure hospital receiving palliative care for the cancer she ignored until it was too late. The Frog and his daughter were safely ensconced on Fracktus, Jeanne travelling with a group of doctors treating the remote communities and Sojourner groups while learning about the planet’s natural remedies and diseases. Her father was working with Jasn helping to end the arms smuggling. A thorough investigation had determined that Jasper Shepard had taken the bribes he was accused of taking, but not committed suicide. There was no proof, but Spencr thought Kort had killed the Colonel.

Spencr was beyond grateful that his assignment was over. He missed his team. Though he made new and dear friends at NCIS, he was ready to return to the FBI. He made sure that all of his things were in the box Abby provided, and set it by Tony’s desk. He was touched to see everyone had come from their work areas to say goodbye. Jules stood by Ducky gnawing studiously on an enormous Galdep hide bone the coroner had given him, no matter how enthusiastic the Ulflar got he was not chewing through that. Arthur stood on Gibbs’s shoulder a new tiny NCIS badge on his collar next to his Earth and Fractus FBI badges. The lizard was playing stupidly with a toy spider on a stick with Abby. He had been so proud when his boys were given their badges.

“I thank you all for being such gracious hosts. I am humbled by your kindness.” Spencr said bowing deeply.

“It was our pleasure. We are grateful for what you did for us. If you should ever need us, you call Probie.” Gibbs shook his hand warmly.

“I will call. I demand you do the same. My team will be there. I am forever at your disposal.”

“I’m gonna miss you. I know you are like just going to another building but I am going to miss you. And Jules, and Arthur.” Abby sighed hugging him tightly.

“I know Tony gifted you with Bogart, but I thought your heart big enough to take in another charge.” she squealed kissing the fuzzy red beastie coiled on her wrist. “I truly enjoyed the Entomology lecture we attended. Your knowledge of arachnids was impressive. The Terrarium for these is in your lab. They will all live together without strife. Tetarahfic Spiders are easy pets feeding them crickets once every two weeks and clean water is all they require. I think the different colours will allow you to name them easily. There are six males, no females. Trust me, you do not want a female around they are bitey.”

“This is epic. I cannot wait. I want to, but no I should wait until you are gone.” she held the tray of stasis canisters close.

“Dr Mallard Jimmy, please accept this gift. I enjoyed our conversations and think you may get the answers you seek in these volumes.” Ducky beamed at the collection of Fracktile medical texts on the tablet he was given as did Palmer. He squint at the last entry and chuckled when he read the contents..

“My boy this is fantastic. I will certainly read them, though I think our conversations must continue.” Spencr nodded in agreement.

“Funerary practices of Fractus and Mortuary Sciences of Fracktus. Thank you Dr Rid, Breena will love them.” Palmer shook his hand.

“Miss David. I think you will find this useful.” she pulled the Palmitanite knife from its sheath.

“It is beautiful. I thank you.” she pat his arm.

“Tim, I loaded your gift through the NCIS system. I am certain it will help you in your work.” McGee plopped into his chair clicking the Visual cursor over the new software.

“This is incredible. Thank you.” the techy beamed.

“Gibbs, you are a hard man to shop for. I asked my friend EthanTol to send your gift from Fracktus. These are hand tools my people used to do woodworking before the expansion of electricity. The ones in the leather pouch are exclusively for boat building. I do not know if they are replicas of what you have, but they are sturdy and strong.” Rid handed the man the box Gibbs touched the golden chisel reverently.

“These are amazing. Thank you.”

“TonyConr. I found your gift weeks ago. I had a friend work with it, to make it so you could keep it near at all times. I hope that my assumption brings you peace.” Spencr knotted his fingers in nervousness. “Gee!”

Tony looked at him strangely, Jules and Arthur were right here. Aaron came around from under the staircase leading a Ulflar with a bright yellow bow around her neck. He scanned her his breath caught when he got to the clover-shaped notch missing from her ear. She had gotten it when a feral dog had tried to attack Tony when he was six.

“Grace?” the Ulflar whined high and excited her whole body wiggling uncontrollably in happiness. Tony dropped to his knees getting elated kisses from a pet that remembered her boy. DiNozzo laughed with such joyous abandon the people gathered couldn’t help but laugh along even though tears. “How?”

“I called your cousin. He had registered her so that cut my search drastically. He was happy to know you wanted her back. He said he never understood why you didn’t come for her after you came of age. He was livid to find out your father had told you she had died. She is training as a cadaver/narcos Ulflar. She understands all of the commands that Jules does, but has not finished guardian training yet.” Spencr informed him.

“I...Thank you. SpencrRid. For everything. I am humbled.” Tony leaned touching his forehead to Spencr’s their antenna wrapped around each other.

“Dr Rid. We know it is unusual for us to provide you with a parting gift, but we all got together and found this.” Spencr took the box offered overwhelmed by their thoughtfulness and generosity.

“Oh. This is beautiful.” Rid held up the rich deep purple bead tiny silver branches fossilized in it sparkled in the light. “An Amixzellian Bead. I have only seen this gem in books, how did you find such a treasure?”

“I found it in an old antique shop that was going out of business. The lady who owned the place had forgotten about it. She just gave it to me. I bought like a ton of old medical and apothecary stuff from her. I tried to make her take money for it but she refused.” Abby explained.

“I thank you all. It is brilliant. Tony, would you?” Spencr turned so his friend could place the bead on his Honour Tail. Rid pulled the tail over his shoulder so he could see his new bead.

“There’s more.” Tim motioned to the box. Spencr lifted the tissue paper to find a leather wallet. He opened it to find an NCIS badge and identification card.

“Is this honorary?”

“No, that is a legitimate set of credentials. You are one of us.” Abby beamed.

“Truly truly an honour. I am most proud and humbled. I thank you.” Spencr lay his antenna back softly to show how touched he was.

“Spencr, I tried to think of a way to show you my gratitude for all that you did for me. Your selflessness has given me a new lease on life. You gave me something that I didn’t even know how badly I needed. I thought I had accepted that I would never...Anyway, I remembered that I had some of my families things in storage. I would like to present you with this token of my gratitude and respect.” Tony handed Rid a cloth wrapped bundle. Spencr untied the ribbon to reveal a small pouch full of darts and a Siplis tree blowpipe.

“I..Tony, this is too much.” Spencr could tell by the markings that the weapon was old and well maintained.

“Kirra told me why my clan name is so well known. My grandfather made that. It’s an original. I want you to have it, I know you will respect it and honour my clan by using it as it was meant to be used. I kept the staff.” Tony was touched by the reverence that Spencr handled the gift with. The pipe tucked safely in the pouch the cover lashed tight, he slid the lightweight package onto the space made in the quiver of his bow. Tony had commissioned the one hundred darts to be made with Spencr’s colours in the flights, two colours on half, two on the other fifty. He left them empty, letting Rid choose what he would lace them with. There were two chemicals that were sanctioned to be carried by law enforcement. One was a fast-acting sedative, the other was a slow-acting sedative. He could see Rid being scary accurate just like with his bow.

“Hate to interrupt, but this just came in.” Balboa handed Gibbs a sheet of paper.

“We got a dead Marine in Rock Creek Park.”

“I’ll show him out and meet you at the car.” Tony grabbed Spencr’s box. Arthur stood back legs on Tony’s shoulders body curved around his head, hands clasped firmly around his stalks ready to run. Abby snapped pictures as they ran out Jules bounding happily after them with his bone.

~~~~~~~~~~

“There you are,” Garcia called as he entered the bullpen. “Did you get a new toy? You did. That is so nice. Did my Purple Baby get anything? Oh, a spider on a stick. Wanna play? Of course, you do. Come with Auntie Garcie, I have treats.” she bustled off the boys following her to the round table room like she was the Pied Piper.

“I came back with them.” Rid teased getting laughs from everyone in the bullpen. JJ waved at him from the round table room.

“Welcome back Pretty Boy.” Derek tossed a small foam ball at him. Spencr caught it throwing it at Emily.

“I am so glad to be back. I enjoyed the people but the circumstances were rough. I believe the new director will set things to rights. He is quite knowledgeable about the species working beneath him. He was instantly accepting of the mate bond between Jethro and Tony.” Rid informed them.

“You have a new bead.” Aaron gently inspected the striking bead. “What is its song?”

“It celebrates my becoming an official NCIS agent.” Spencr handed over his new creds.

“Signed by Tom Morrow and Secretary Riley. I am proud of you.” Aaron absently played with his antenna.

“They loved their gifts. I am relieved.” Spencr rest his head on Aaron’s shoulder soaking up the attention.

“I knew they would. You put a lot of thought into them. It’s been quiet this morning. I think you will have time to hit your cold cases, then we have lunch planned at Leo’s.” Hotch tapped the stack of files next to his seat.

“Have you ever eaten at a place called Anonyme? They make the best breakfasts all day long. The coffee could put hair on my chest, but it is so good.” Spencr nearly danced when Emily handed him a fresh cup of coffee from the bakery near her apartment.

“What is this?” JJ tapped the pouch on his Quiver.

“Oh, Tony gave me a blowgun and darts, the weapon is made by his grandfather it is an honour to be gifted with a Conr traditional. He had the flights made in my colours, it is quite striking.” Spencr handed the blow pipe to Aaron and a small collection of darts to Morgan.

“Palmitanite tips. These are sweet.” Derek passed the darts to Rossi. 

“Is this wood? I would be terrified to carry it for fear of breaking it.” Emily handed the blowpipe to JJ.

“It is Siplis wood. It will outlast all of us. Siplis can only be cut with a Laser. Conr carved each one with a single beam Laser he designed and called his paintbrush. We use that laser design today for precision surgery. It took hours of painstaking work. To get the interior so exact is mind-boggling. No pipe is the same. The designs on this one depict the waves of the Kinztrea Ocean during the Equinox Celebration. At dusk, the sky is really that brilliant, pinks, reds, oranges, violet. The waters are aquamarine so clear you can see the multicolour sands shift below you.” Spencr explained wistfully.

“What are these little boats?” Garcia asked.

“They are Harvest Boats. Each boat is filled with the bounty of the fall harvest. From the tiniest grain to the meat from our herds. Produce, strips of hide, bolts of cloth, hundreds of colourful beads, medicines, even gems. There is a token left in each boat signifying who provided the goods, so they can be sought out for trade. The boats float on the gentle waters held in place by long spikes, the covers are always bright and colourful lashed down in patterns that remind me of a quilt. The colours are stunning softly bobbing against the water. When the sun sets we return home to celebrate with the whole village. It is a joyous occasion.” Rid continued.

"That sounds amazing. Such a neat tradition." Garcia sighed.

“In the morning everyone goes back to the beach to retrieve the boats. The goods we left are now gone but replaced with the offerings of the Sojonours. They bring medicinal herbs, Arrowheads, shafts, fletching, Juncril Wax candles and Nectar, fruits and vegetables, dried meat and fish, Vsilis, Kivish seeds, and Fillox Beans, and stones for bead making. It truly is a grand spectacle.” Rid concluded.

"So that is why you always have seeds for Albert and Bogart." JJ pointed out.

"Yes. I get raw Vsilis venom for Arthur from this ceremony as well. It does not go sour as the raw flesh does and he seems to enjoy the shrimp I inject it into more than the scorpion. I have no idea how Ulgar did it, but now scientists have a way to study the poison and perhaps use it for medicines."

“Have you gone to this festival?” Morgan asked.

“Many times. I sent out a boat from the age of ten to just last year. KirraNor took me every year.” Spencr said wistfully.

“MadlnBar.” Aaron said fondly.

“Yes. She came every year. She made sure my quiver never fell empty. I intend to return this year. I will return until there is no remembrance of our song. It is in my contract that I be allowed to go. It is the only thing I asked for in my contract.” Spencr said firmly.

“That explains why we have mandatory downtime in February. None of us begrudges you this Spencr. It is important to you, and therefore important to us. I would be honoured to go with you if you would have me.” Aaron said.

“I would like that. Madln asks about you every year. She was gladdened to hear I was going to Earth to be with you.” Rid informed him.

“It sounds wondrous. What a beautiful way to celebrate.” JJ pat his knee supportively.

“It is breathtaking,” Spencr admitted.

~~~~~~~~~~

“So what are you doing this weekend if we don’t get a case?” Derek asked.

“I am flying to Louisiana.” JJ beamed brightly.

“PG and I are going to see Tylen Fresia in concert on the moon.” Emily bragged. Garcia squealed.

“I have a book reading downtown, and a bottle of brandy to sample when I am done,” Dave said.

“I am going to spend the weekend finishing the house on Iron Ridge. The appliances were delivered yesterday. It turned out better than I expected.” Morgan said proudly.

“You have been working on that one for a long time. I wouldn’t mind a tour. You want to hang out Saturday Aaron?” Rossi asked knowing his friends were considering a move.

“Sounds good. Spencr has a lecture on Saturday afternoon, so I didn’t have anything to do.” Aaron had seen the house the day Derek had taken possession, Morgan had asked Hotch to come to each purchase as his lawyer to help with the legalese. It was difficult to imagine it finished, but he had really liked the place in general. 

“Sure, I will show you around. I don’t usually take on such a big place, but the last owner did all of the gutting, got halfway done and ran out of funds left it a mess. I couldn’t pass it up.” Derek said. Spencr had helped paint the bedrooms on a weekend Aaron was on a custodial.

“It is perfect. I love the lay out. There are a lot of great rooms, an all season porch, a pool, two fireplaces, one in the master bedroom and one in the sitting room, huge fenced in yard, and the kitchen. Derek did a great job. He should be proud.” Spencr said. Decision made, Aaron pulled his phone and sent a message. Derek smiled and nodded in agreement.

“What is your lecture?” JJ asked gathering her files..

“Linguistics. Alex Blake asked me to assist. I could not refuse. She is a brilliant woman.” Rid said. “But right now I have to go to the range to certify the blow gun.”

“Already? Dang that class flew by fast.” Garcia said.

“It didn’t feel like it. The instructor made it feel like every minute was pulled painfully along.” Spencr snickered.

“I intend to tell Kirra you said that.” Aaron teased.

~~~~~~~~~~

Spencr deftly swerved around the parasitic sprig pinned to the ceiling avoiding the group clustered nearby waiting to kiss the unsuspecting. This tradition was the only one that Aaron had warned him about the office Holiday party. Spencr did not understand why people didn’t just ask for a kiss.

The secret gift exchange had been more amusing than he thought it would be. The variety of gifts was staggering. Some whimsical, a few embarrassing, some personal but all accepted with joy. Rid had gotten a dozen arrow shafts, ten Thumper tips, ten Stingers, and ten Broadheads, and a gift card for ten Galdep tips. Rossi had been very generous. Aaron had gotten a twenty-credit Odanisl Dipl for his coin collection. Spencr had gotten a kiss that had temporarily broken his brain.

He looked around the room looking for his team. Aaron with Arthur on his shoulder was laughing with Fornell, Montgomery, and Ibdral near the ballroom doors, Jules was laying next to Garcia, his new Galdep hide shark-shaped chew toy slobbery in his mouth. Morgan was dancing with his mother who was visiting for the holiday, JJ and Will were at the buffet, Emily was dancing with Rossi cuddled close enough to put the “are they together” rumours to rest. He was happy for them.

He crossed the room sitting at the team table to relax after a dance with Andi Swann. He drained his brandy regretting not asking for water as well. The music changed to something faster earning the DJ a few whoops. Spencr loosened his tie feeling uncomfortably warm. He waved at one of the servers ordering water. He felt heavy like his clothes were too tight around his chest. He needed some fresh air. 

The cool air on the veranda slapped him in the face doing nothing to ease his discomfort. He chewed on his tongue and when that hurt he understood what was happening before he could react he was folding onto the mosaic tiles. Gasping for breath, trying to fight back the instinctual panic, struggling to get his phone from his pocket with tingling fingers. The fog closed in faster than he could beat it back, and he felt his body go limp.

~~~~~~~~~~

Aaron sat at the table considering cutting the evening short and taking his genius home for a romantic snuggle in front of the bedroom fireplace. He sipped at his champagne scanning the room for Spencr. There were a lot of people so not spying him with a quick look did not concern him. He decided to text Rid to meet him by the doors so they could leave.

His heart thumped painfully in his chest. The Alert from Spencr’s bracelet flashed accusingly at him. He stood up desperate to find his mate. His posture must have alerted Rossi to a problem because he ran from the bar Emily close behind.

“What’s wrong?” Dave asked.

“His alert. Seven minutes ago Dave. It went off seven minutes ago.” Aaron shoved the phone at Dave standing on his chair hoping the height would reveal where Spencr was. The rest of the team and a few others joined them.

“Jules...Reet! Spencr.” the Ulflar sniffed around the table moving toward the dance floor before turning back to the table. The music went silent, the DJ announcing a medical emergency and asking everyone to stay where they were and not to interfere. Jules went away from the table checking over his shoulder to make certain Hotch was following. Aaron grabbed Spencr’s satchel knowing his kit was inside. The badger-cat began barking trying to hold his point while upset to find his master on the ground.

“Spencr? Call an ambulance. He isn’t breathing.” Aaron manhandled Rid onto his back delivering two rescue breaths while Morgan administered the Epineutralizer. The silent alert on his phone turned into a siren as Spencr’s heart stopped beating. Aaron began chest compressions trusting Derek to count the time until a second Epi could be delivered, while Emily took over breathing for the young man.

“Here. open his shirt. Hurry.” Cruz ordered placing the Defibrillator pad over Spencr’s heart. The machine beeped then delivered the shock that made Spencr’s body jerk. Aaron returned to compressions.

“Keep going. When I say to move you move.” the medic ordered attaching wires to Spencr. Aaron heard JJ explaining what had happened. The medic directed people to help lift Spencr onto the gurney. “Move!” 

Spencr was placed onto the gurney the automatic CPR machine began hissing tirelessly keeping Rid’s heart circulating his blood. 

“I’m his mate,” Aaron announce when he was denied access into the ambulance.

“Let’s go.” Aaron wedged himself into the corner lending help as he could. He saw his team’s stricken faces as they pulled away sirens blaring.

~~~~~~~~~~

“Emily, Swann interview the bartender get the list of everything he ordered to drink. JJ, Will ask the chef which foods contain anything remotely Peach the list is on your phone. Derek Fornell ask security if you can watch the CCTV footage. Penelope, you sit at our table and make sure no one takes any dishes away, use Jules. I will talk to Richmond and Fickler.”

“You don’t think this is an accident?” Derek asked.

“No. I have no proof, but I can’t ignore the feeling.” Rossi confirmed.

“Enough for me. Come on Morgan.” Fornell made a beeline for the hotel liaison pacing outside the ballroom.

~~~~~~~~~~

“Anything?” Garcia asked sitting next to him in the waiting room. Jules crawled under his chair, Arthur climbed down to curl up with his furry friend. 

“Nothing. I couldn’t tell them what he ate.” Hotch scrubbed his hands over his face, he was feeling weak and heavy.

“AaronNor?” Tony DiNozzo called out breathlessly. Gibbs was right behind him. “What happened? Abby got a ping on Spencr’s name.”

“TonyConr. They just got here with the report.” DiNozzo turned expecting to be included in the report. Grace squeezed in beside Jules and Arthur lovingly grooming the sad Ulflar’s ears.

“Tinchd oil. The CSU scanner found it in his brandy. There was an extremely high concentration.” Emily informed him.

“How in the hell did Tinchd oil get into his Brandy?” Aaron was instantly livid. Abby, McGee, and Ziva rushed into the room silently joining them.

“Ron Sacks. CCTV shows him adding the liquid to a glass he ordered at the bar. Then exchanging that glass with the one on our table while Rid was dancing. Then he walked to the men’s room was inside for less than a minute. Sacks then return to the party, he stayed against the wall the team table in sight. When Spencr drank his brandy Sacks is in the background laughing. He followed Spencr onto the veranda, then left two minutes later. He went to the dance floor.” Rossi explained. Jimmy, Breena, and Ducky came in. 

“He watched him? He just stood and watched him struggling to breathe? Then left him there to die?” Tony asked incredulously.

“It would seem so. The vial he used was found in the men’s room waste compactor. It was covered in his prints. Richmond had him arrested for attempted murder.” Dave concluded.

“Did he say anything?” Gibbs growled.

“No. He has claimed immunity as a Gil prince. His parents have been informed. They are enroute.” Dave concluded.

“Family of SpencrRid?” a woman in mauve scrubs strode over to the large group.

“I’m Helen Webster the doctor in charge of Dr Rid’s care. He is stable. I admit I was concerned when we got the lab results. The amount of Tinchd in his system was staggering. At the last test his body was clear of the toxin. He is staying with us for a couple days to make sure he has no ill effects. We believe the Neen are the partial cause of his survival. They were able to keep oxygen moving through him. We do not know how they do it, but it is common for Neen carriers. They sense the lack of oxygen circulation and take over like when you are underwater. He was quite concerned with their wellbeing. The Neen in his lungs are pale but functional. We have run a tube to provide them with nutrients as well as having him on oxygen. He is tired, but conscious.”

“Thank you.” Aaron”s knees became rubber and only Tony’s quick reflexes stopped him from hitting the ground.

“Are you alright?” the doctor took his wrist checking his pulse.

“They are mates. He is extremely relieved, overwhelmed.” Tony told her.

“Why don’t you come with me. You can wait with him. The rest of you can see him once he has been transferred to his room.” Aaron followed her to the end of the hall. Spencr was pale but awake.

“Aaron. I love you.” he held his arm out. Aaron kicked off his shoes climbing into the bed curling around Spencr as best as he could without disturbing the tubes and wires.

“I love you, Spencr.” Aaron sighed hiding his tears against Spencr’s neck.

“Do not disturb them. When you have his room take them together. This is the best medicine Dr Rid can get. Include Hotchner as bonded mate twenty-four-hour access.” Dr Webster ordered the nurse.

~~~~~~~~~~

“You were not kidding Bubby. This is a gorgeous beach.” Garcia sounded breathless. She was sifting the Teal, white, and purple sand between her fingers.

“It is even more so that you are all here with me to share it.” Spencr smiled.

“Would not have missed it for the world Pretty Boy.” Derek sat on his towel soaking up the sun's rays.

“A beach vacation is never a bad thing.” Emily sighed from her towel. JJ was in the surf playing with her partner Will. Rossi sat in a lounger under a huge umbrella, Aaron was next to him Garcia gently wiping the gel from his eyes. “I still think it’s weird to invite us along on your honeymoon, but I am glad you did.”

“I can’t imagine having the Blending of Colours Ceremony without you,” Spencr replied.

“We would not have missed it for anything. It was a lovely ceremony. Your Wedding beads are amazing.” Tony said weaving the short Honour Tail Gibbs had been allowed to grow. The Marine had shamelessly gone through Jonnish with his mate. Spencr knew Tony was searching for beads in the colours Jethro had chosen. Scarlet, Gold, and Grey. He also knew Jethro had a Green Sireaxsis bead in his pocket.

“I am blessed.” Spencr played with the Blending bead. Clear with Red, White, Black, Lavender, Purple, and Silver swirled together. Under that was the Red Sireaxsis wedding bead. Aaron had a Purple Sireaxsis wedding bead under his matching Blending bead. 

“So did you enjoy yourself?” Dave asked Aaron.

“It was amazing. I gotta tell you diving for six-foot shrimp is a workout adventure. They move faster than you expect.” Hotch made a motion with his hand fingers mimicking a slow crawl, then zipping away. “And their pincers. I was afraid I would lose a leg.”

“They are intimidating, but weak compared to their size. They deliver a quick pinch that at most bruises.” Spencr informed them.

“Yes, it does.” Morgan pointed to his calf, earning a laugh. He had been amazed by his friends playing and swimming without the SCUBA gear he had worn. 

“I warned you.” Rid teased. The two crustaceans Hotch and Derek had caught had been taken to the village to be cooked as part of the celebratory meal. The one Spencr caught he had cleaned and placed the meat into one of the boats. Others added to it filling it to the brim. JJ had asked about spoilage and gotten them a lecture on the preservative properties of the Binden Fruit. A coconut sized Lemon-ish that had two seeds the size of a grape. Rid had gathered some of the seeds to bring back to Earth with him. The botanical gardens had asked for a few seed types for their Fracktus wing. Rid had agreed only if he got to have some of the fruits. Aaron suspected his mate intended to plant a couple of trees one inside and one out. The Kivish he planted grew well in the pots on the all-season porch.

“Oh, dinner. This looks fantastic.” JJ accepted her plate from the server. The conversation went to explanations of what they were eating. Then food-comas under the afternoon sun.

~~~~~~~~~~

“Oh. Is it time?” Garcia sat up next to Derek pointing to the shoreline.

“Yes. I…”

“Go on. We can entertain ourselves.” Emily waved.

“Thank you.” Spencr was nearly vibrating while Aaron placed the gel into his eyes. Aaron attempted to move off the sit with Dave. “You are not coming?”

“I didn’t know I was supposed to.” Hotch sat down to be gelled.

“You are AaronNor. That name is not just symbolic. You are considered Fracktile. You are served at Midwinter Feast. Your name is repeated during Spring Awakening. Your seat is always at the table. You do not have to live here to be treated as kin. The fact that you are loved is all our people need. You have every right to celebrate Equinox. You provided Coffee beans, Coffee and chocolate tree seedlings, brought wine cinnamon, nutmeg, and pepper to offer. Those are your boats to tie.” Spencr explained emotion thick in his voice.

"Your collection of hot pepper, green tea, bamboo, and Quinoa have a lot of the townspeople whispering. I would not have expected them to be so excited about sheep, goats, and Alpaca. I still have no clue how you got herds on the ship." Aaron tweaked Spencr's ear.

"The animals will help provide more trade goods and meat. The milk of the goats will go a long way to providing the troop with sustenance as well. I paid like any other cargo. It was more difficult to get the Peacocks, Penguins, and Swans on board." Rid shrugged. The University Aviary had requested the birds and Spencr had agreed to provide them, his generosity earning the winter enclosure being named after DianaRid. "Are you ready to celebrate Equinox my love?"

“I...I would be honoured. Thank you for this Beloved.” Spencr’s thumb softly wiped a tear from his cheek.

“Silly Human. Come on, I will show you how.”

~~~~~~~~~~

Aaron sat on the dune near the community hall just enjoying the night. The party was raging on behind him. Lively music, energetic dancing, raucous games, and way too much drinking. He was enamoured by pinpoints of light on the surface of the calm water in the distance. He was surprised that the small torches were still lit.

“It is beautiful.” Rid sat next to him wearing his low slung skin-tight black pants without a shirt, his tunic was all that JJ could wear over her sunburn. The spray she was given would heal that by morning. Aaron had worn his colours when they had first arrived but loaned the tunic to Emily when she got chilled.

“I understand now why you look so fondly watching fireflies at home.” Aaron accepted the bottle of Aceit, a sparkling citrus flavoured drink that was only available during Harvest. Spencr had bought four cases to take home with them to savour throughout the year.

Rid was tanned golden brown, skin glowing in the soft lighting, the freckles Aaron loved to trace stood out darker even more distracting. Neither had tan lines from hours spent nude in the surf making love, exploring, fishing. For days the whole team had done very little but see the wonders that Spencr had to show them and sit on the beach. On Fracktus swimwear was mostly just bottoms. There were some women that chose to cover their breasts, but it was more uncommon. Sunning in the buff was the norm during mid day. The only team members that were comfortable joining with the casual nudity besides Aaron and Spencr was Emily, Will, and surprisingly Rossi.

“See how they are drifting toward the shoreline? The Gathering has begun.” Spencr lay his head on Aaron’s shoulder.

“Is she down there?” Hotch asked a zing of excitement buzzing in his chest.

“Keep watching Aaron. Tell me when you see our MadlnBar.” Spencr whispered vaguely. Aaron wrapped his arm around his mate’s shoulder enjoying the peace of the night. A bright purple light shot into the air and exploded into the most beautiful but smallest firework he had ever seen.

“Does she do that every year?” Aaron chuckled.

“Yes. Hold this up, and pull the tab.” Rid didn’t move as he obeyed the instructions. The firework that answered was sunflower yellow.

“Can we go see her?”

“Not tonight. She will meet us at Kirra’s villa. You just told her you were here.” Rid smiled.

“I can’t wait to see her. This has been the best vacation. I did not realize how badly I missed it here.”

“When it is time we will return. Right now we belong on Earth. There is time to return my Human.” Spencr kissed his neck.

“I like the sound of that. Your lifespan is longer than mine. How will we know it is time, I don’t want to be too old to enjoy it.” Aaron had never said anything about how much their difference in longevity bothered him before.

“You are not the average Human. You know there is Fracktile in your ancestry, the lineage is not known but a Half-Frac child out of wedlock is still a song to our people Aaron. Your whispered ancestor is still in you. You and I would not have been able to bond so profoundly if you were not one of us. You have all the time we need. Remember when Madln said we would be together our whole lives? This is what she meant. I am sorry you did not understand this.” Spencr sat back looking in his eyes.

“I never saw any pictures of her, no word of mouth. I can’t find any information about her. I begged when I got home from Jonnish. My father was not pleased.” Aaron absently rubbed his jaw in remembrance.

“I would guess she had maroon skin.” Rid said out of nowhere.

“Why do you say that?”

“You have pale maroon freckles.” Spencr tapped along his hip. “They are faint, but delicious.”

“I never noticed.” Aaron made a mental note to look.

“I have spent some time in the vicinity. Trust me.” Spencr purred. 

“I have decades to spend with you?” Aaron asked allowing Spencr pull him as he lay back in the sand.

“At the least. I can see a few Earth centuries the Gods willing. Even if our paths part, we will always be bound. You will always be my Human.” Spencer responded wrapping his legs around his waist.

“You will always be my Lavender Boy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks For Reading!!
> 
> Beannachdan
> 
> (Aliens for an idio... new friend. I hope this makes you smile!!)


End file.
